I Can't Let You Go
by elementofsurprises
Summary: Santana needed a break from her normal every day life, including Brittany. Those two had been in love since two years ago, or Santana thought so. So now she heads to somewhere far away to think alone until she meets a girl named Quinn. Spending vacation time together, these two girls start to develop a relationship but what happens when reality hits and they need to return home.
1. Chapter 1

"Please don't leave me."

Santana couldn't hold the tears back anymore, even though she wasn't in love with the girl that doesn't mean she didn't care for her. Brittany had been her high school sweetheart since two years ago, well that's what she and everyone else thought. But Santana wasn't feeling it anymore, her heart never did summersaults when Brittany flirted with her, she never got those sparks when they touched each other intimately. Santana didn't even know if those things existed especially since she can barely even choke out the word 'love'. This is why she needed time, away from Brittany and everything else around her to explore and try new things... or people.

"I'm sorry Brittany we need this time a part of me to think, if it's meant to be then it will be."

With those words Santana leaned in to give her a one sided hug and a quick peck on the lips and left before Brittany would convince her to stay. She passed her plane ticket to the receptionist and headed in the doors. Walking down the aisle she headed to her seat, there was another seat next to it and she just hoped that she wouldn't have to sit on a 24hour plane ride with some annoying kid or someone who would keep hitting on her. With the thought of that she sighed and placed her bags on the top component and looked at her ticket one more time to see if she had to sit on the inside or the outside. Realizing she had to sit on the inside made her want to hit something, she wanted to sit on the outside so she can stare out the window and just have some alone thinking time.

"Oh the person probably won't mind."

She mumbled to herself and sat on the outside seat. It would take a few more minutes before the plane would set off and now Santana was already bored. She was starting to wonder if this was a stupid idea, she didn't even notify her parents about it as well. She just used her own money to pay for the ticket, told Brittany and headed off to the airport. Things were easier that way. Just as she was about to doze off she heard a little exaggerated cough. Hating herself for not sleeping earlier the night before due to unfinished packing, she opened her eyes slowly.

Standing in front of her was this girl that looked around her age, and a bit taller than her. She had this short and blonde hair that would stop shoulder length and it looked good with her face structure. She had a nice body from what she could see, which wasn't much because that girl was wearing a lot of clothes but she did notice how toned those legs looked in the jeans. And lastly but not least she made it up to her eyes, they were an olive green with yellow little sparks but something about them just made her heart go crazy. When Santana realized that the girl looked kind of awkward because Santana was checking her out she wanted to mentally slap herself. Nice first impression there Lopez.

"May I help you?"

She said trying to sound nice but somehow it came out rude so she put on a smile hopefully it didn't look sarcastic.

"Ummm, sorry but I think you're in my seat."

She said with a cute smile. Her heart did it again, it just stopped.

"Sorry, I kind of hate sitting on the inside."

She said with an apologetic smile as she was about to get up.

"Oh no no don't worry it's okay I understand, I hate sitting on the outside anyways so just stay there."

The girl then put her bags next to Santana's on top.

"My name's Quinn by the way, what's yours?"

"Santana Lopez."

There she did it again, why cant she control herself when she was with Quinn. She just totally killed the conversation but she didn't do it intentionally.

'Come on Lopez bring your game.'

Santana thought to herself mentally.

A few minutes passed by and then the flight was about to take off.

"Passengers please buckle your seatbelts."

After hearing the 'Ding!' she popped her seat belt on and rested her neck on her seat. Hopefully she could get some sleep now. After 10 minutes of tossing around she decided to open them up again. Once she opened her eyes up she met the same green ones from before. Quinn realizing that Santana just saw her looking at her, her head snapped towards the other direction trying to hide that little blush that was crawling onto her face. 'Wait... was she watching me sleep?' Santana thought but weirdly enough she didn't get angry she just felt tingles on her hands. When Santana noticed the little blush on Quinn's pale face she tried to stop herself from grinning.

"So Quinn, why are you headed to Australia?"

"I heard it was a great place for vacation I guess, what about you?"

"Just needed some time alone I guess."

"That's fair enough I guess, hopefully we have fun."

'We as in together...' Santana thought to herself and she wanted to smile at the thought of that.

"Yeah I guess so, everybody likes it down under."

When those words left Santana's mouth she wanted to bury her head into her pillow. Why is she acting so shy in front of Quinn. Normally she would of said 'wanky' to herself after that but instead her face was a deep shade of red. Quinn's reaction didn't go unnoticed as well, after Santana had said that Quinn just opened her mouth , shocked by how Santana said that. As if there was another meaning to that like Santana was trying to flirt with her or something. Her mouth kept opening and shutting, she was still trying to figure out what to say. Her face was probably as red as Santana's now. Well this is awkward the two girls both thought to themselves.

'You just hit on a girl and you don't even know if she is playing on the same team as you. Nice Lopez, real nice' Santana kept thinking about how much this sucks but she couldn't help but feel her mouth try to smile at Quinn's reaction.

They just both sat there in silence. When she had calmed down a bit and knew that her face was probably wasn't as red as it was before Santana turned her head to look at Quinn. Quinn looked like she was in her own world, her eyes were just staring straight at the seat in front of her while her teeth was biting into her light pink lips. Santana was weirdly turned on by that little gesture, how can something like that look so sexy to her? If Brittany did that she would probably just be all normal, but right now the girl sitting next to her is turning her on without even realizing it.

Oh boy was this going to be a long plane ride.


	2. Chapter 2

They were 3 hours into the flight and Santana was already bored out of her mind and Quinn was just sleeping. Santana took this to her advantage to observe the girl further since she can't check her out normally without feeling weird. It was still pretty bright outside and there were kids screaming, Santana felt a headache coming on, she didn't know how longer she could take it. Putting her attention back to the girl she started to observe her some more. Quinn was... Santana didn't know how to describe it any other word than 'beautiful', usually she would refer to girls as hot, sexy and what not but Quinn was just beautiful. She was breathtaking and it sucked that Santana couldn't stare at her this much when she was awake. A strand of Quinn's hair fell out of place and Santana just wanted to brush it away, doing it so ever slowly hoping that the girl wouldn't wake up. She felt relieved after she had not woke Quinn up but after her dark hands brushing past Quinn's delicate skin she couldn't stop the feeling of desire.

Quinn looked like she was in an uncomfortable position so Santana decided she would lift up the arm rest to give the girl more space. She lifted it up slowly trying not to make a sudden movement so she wouldn't wake the girl up. After she lifted it up she moved a bit over for the girl to spread her arms out. Quinn then suddenly fell onto Santana's lap which nearly caused Santana's heart to jump out of her chest. After the little panic attack Santana sat up straighter and placed Quinn's head onto her lap properly as she stroked the girl's hair. Quinn then suddenly mumbled something which caused Santana to stop touching her. Santana didn't know why but being in this position was so comfortable to her even though her neck was feeling a bit sore. She didn't mind it if Quinn made her body sore. She giggled at herself for that little remark she made in her head. The kids in the background kept screaming so Santana decided she would pull her iPod out and listen to some slow rock. That always seemed to calm her nerves down. She took the IPod out of her jacket and placed her earphone in. She suddenly decided to place one of the earphones into Quinn's ear. It was a stupid idea considering the fact that the girl was asleep and she wouldn't be able to hear it if it was on low. Santana felt like a goof ball for doing it but she wanted to listen to music with the girl anyways.

She just sat there like that for one or two hour, not daring to move. She was just sitting there listening to music with a sleeping Quinn while she thought about life. She thought about life when she was actually meant to be thinking about Brittany. She couldn't help her mind though; every time she bought the subject of Brittany up she would suddenly get distracted. It didn't feel right to be thinking about Brittany when she had another girl on her lap... That's probably it, she thought to herself.

"I like your music."

The sudden angelic voice made her do a little jump on her seat which caused Quinn to chuckle.

"Omg shit Quinn, you scared the crap out of me! How long have you been awake?"

"Half an hour or so ago, you looked like you were thinking about something serious so I didn't want to disturb you."

"So you just stayed like that on my lap knowing that it would feel numb, how dare you?"

Santana said in a fake accusing voice.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn said looking a bit sad or either she was just a good liar.

"Well if you pout like that, I'm obviously going to forgive you. I mean who could resist that?"

'Oh shit did I just say that...? Crap I wish I could take words back'

Santana was just shocked at how she couldn't stop the flirting whenever she was with Quinn.

Quinn tried to hide her smile but both girls knew that she was feeling pretty proud about herself.

"Why are we in this position anyway?"

"You looked a bit cramped and uncomfortable so I lifted the armrest up for you to make room but you kind of just fell on me, so I adjusted you to a more comfortable position."

"This is a comfortable position alright, I probably just couldn't help but fall for your charm Lopez."

'Holy shit, this girl referred to me by my last name and it sounded sexy and she just flirted with me openly, she just keeps getting hotter and hotter.' Santana thought to herself as she tried to stop the end of her mouth from lifting up.

As the plane was flying further away from America it started to get hotter, Santana feeling a bit heated up she asked Quinn to sit up for a sec while she removed her jacket. Quinn doing the same, after Quinn took of her jacket Santana couldn't stop herself from racking her eyes through the girl's whole body. Quinn was wearing a cute blue summer dress that gave her an innocent look yet it made her body look amazing. Quinn couldn't help herself as well, as Santana lifted off her leather jacket Quinn's eyes moved directly to Santana's chest area, it was like she had no control of her body anymore. Santana was wearing a simple black v-neck shirt with a pair of sunglasses hanging in the middle which tugged her shirt down a little just showing a little of the top outline of her breasts. Quinn tried not to stare but she couldn't help it. Santana knew Quinn was looking and she didn't stop her, it made her feel good about herself.

Santana started grinning like a crazy lady and Quinn realized Santana knew that she was looking at her breasts so she quickly diverted her eyes somewhere else and placed her head back on Santana's lap again. Quinn feeling a bit awkward had decided she would strike up a conversation. So she started playing 21 questions with Santana. Well it was supposed to be 21 but no one ever uses that number, if you're interested in the person the limit obviously goes over and if you're not it dies at around 5 questions. These girls were playing it for so long, just asking a lot of questions about each other yet none of them got bored.

The girls just sat there like that, Quinn's head placed on Santana's lap as they listened to her iPod and ask each other questions. Santana's headache was completely gone now and she couldn't even hear any of the annoying screams anymore, it was all background stuff now. All that mattered was the girl that was on her lap.

Favorite and Review the story guys! Some opinions on the story would be great :) First story so I hope I'm doing good!


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are you from?"

They have been at it for hours and Santana just asked this question now because she didn't want to look a bit creepy.

"New York."

Quinn replied, but when Santana saw Quinn's smile suddenly fade when she mentions where she is from she can obviously tell that something or someone from New York gives Quinn bad memories and that made Santana's heart ache, the thought of Quinn being upset. She brushed it off quickly and gave her a reassuring smile letting Quinn know that they didn't have to talk about it.

"What about you?"

When Quinn asked that she looked up to the Latina girl. She had just only learned about which heritage she came from. When Quinn looked at Santana her smile automatically came to her face again. Quinn couldn't help it, Santana just made her happy in a way she would probably never understand.

"Lima. I know, please don't bag me. You're from New York and that's totally so cool because I want to live there but I'm from the shitest town."

"That doesn't actually sound bad, living somewhere that is peaceful and the streets aren't always busy."

Quinn was right about the streets part but little did she know Lima was not peaceful, there were fights happening all the time. The girls decided that they would sleep for a bit and get some rest.

A few moments later Santana woke up and found herself on Quinn's lap which she distinctly remembers she wasn't there before. She blushed at the fact that Quinn had changed position for her, she didn't want to make a sudden movement because lying there on Quinn's lap felt so right. She could feel Quinn's body moving up and down slowly after each breath she took. There was only two more hours till they would arrive at Australia. Santana thought about how she probably wouldn't ever meet Quinn again and that scared her so much. Quinn was thinking the same thing as well, she wasn't looking forward to departing separate ways but she was too shy to suggest anything so she just enjoyed the rest of the time they had together.

It was night time and everyone around them was sleeping right now besides the two of them, they didn't talk or make eye on contact. They just stayed in the same position like that, never moving even though they had to go toilet. Suddenly Santana felt Quinn wiggle in her seat and reach for her bag to retrieve something. Quinn pulled out of her iPhone and plugged hear earphones in. She put one in her ear and the other in Santana's. Quinn knew Santana was awake but she didn't say anything, she just proceeded to pick a song. The song Fast Cars by Tracy Chapman came on and Santana had recognized it, it was one of her favourites. She couldn't believe she had almost the same music taste as Quinn's. Santana just felt like shit knowing this would all be over soon, she refused to sleep but she didn't know what else to do. Sleep always calmed her down and she really needed it right now so she reluctantly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey Santana, wake up we're here."

Quinn really didn't want to wake her up, she wanted to stay on the plane with Santana for a bit longer but she couldn't be selfish.

"Just a little more Q."

Quinn blushed at the new nickname Santana had given her. Quinn brushed her hand across Santana's hair and that had seemed to work because Santana opened her eyes straight away.

Santana just gave her a little smile and stretched her arms out, adjusting her eyes to the airplane lights that had turned on. Everyone was getting ready to go out and Santana realized she couldn't stall any more time. Quinn got out of her seat first and reached her hands up to grab their bags, Santana was just sitting there with Quinn's body right in front of her face. She just stared without hesitation and tried to look away when Quinn had gotten the bags. Quinn reached her hand out to Santana to help her out and Santana grabbed it straight away which Quinn chuckled at. This was the first time they touched hands, and it felt so right. Their hands felt like they were placed evenly and that they were the perfect match for each other. The touch had sent tingles down both girls' bodies. They had arrived at the Melbourne airport.

When they got off the plane it was still dark, it was approximately 1am and it was dark. The girls proceeded to pass the security borders and do whatever it was they needed to do. They both wanted to walk slowly but it was hard because people behind them were all rushing probably wanting to go wherever they wanted to go and get some rest. Once they arrived outside the airport doors both girls just stood there, it was Quinn who spoke up first.

"So I guess this is it, I had fun on the plane you make very good company."

Quinn was now biting her lip nervously because Santana wasn't replying; Santana looked like she was having one of those mental arguments in her head right now. So Quinn just let out a cough which had woken Santana out of her little space.

"Oh yeah sorry, you do too. It was nice to meet you"

Santana reached out her hand wanting to be polite so Quinn could shake it but instead Quinn lunged in right for a hug and she didn't know why. It was like a quick reflex and she couldn't stop herself. Santana being shocked by the sudden touch but after she regained from her shock she just proceeded to hold the girl in her arms. Quinn let go first and then she gave her a hesitant smile and turned around to walk off. Santana did the same as well, Santana didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to just go back to Lima Ohio and forget this ever happened but she couldn't ignore the feelings or the strong pull Quinn had towards her. Santana turned around to look at Quinn walk away and it was a horrible feeling.

"Hey Quinn!"

Quinn's head immediately shot back and looked at Santana.

"I know this might seem a bit crazy but how would you like to spend your vacation with me? I promise you it'll be worth it." Santana said with a wink but she didn't know if Quinn could see from the distance they were standing.

Quinn had seen the wink alright, she couldn't take her eyes off Santana in the first place. Quinn wanted to say yes in a heartbeat but she decided to tease Santana.

"How do I know you're not some creep who just wants to do something to me?" She said with a playful smile.

"You don't, you just have to trust me"

That was all Santana needed to say for Quinn to go with her, both girls were smiling at this point.

"So do you have any idea where you're going?"

Quinn said raising up an eyebrow.

"You mean we, um no idea but lets just go wherever we want. But first I need to go to the toilet, I was holding it in for ages because the position we were in before was too comfortable."

Santana had winked just before she had finished the sentence which made Quinn blush a bit. Quinn let out a heartedly laugh and agreed to go to the toilet with her. After the girls went to the toilet they caught a cab and headed to the Hilton hotel. They might as well stay somewhere nice together. They both got separate rooms which disappointed Santana but she didn't want to show it. They agreed to put their bags down and shower then meet down there after 30 minutes. The girls went up and did what they needed to do, Santana didn't know what to wear but she knew she wanted to impress Quinn. After walking around for 10 minutes she just put on some denim shorts and a tank top that hung around here loosely. It was during summer in Australia anyways so it wasn't too cold or too hot at that time. Quinn was panicking on what to wear as well but she decided to put on tight denim jeans and a blouse with a cardigan.

Quinn made it down first and she was waiting for Santana, when Santana had came down Quinn couldn't stop herself from looking at the girl's body. They were both impressed with what they saw, they gave each other a little awkward smile knowing that they were just both checking each other out.

"So where do you want to go?"

Quinn asked while still holding their gaze.

"Well I heard there was a pretty cool club around here and that's probably the only thing that's open at this time. So lets go there."

Quinn just agreed with her and then went outside to call a cab. Santana was trying to calm herself, if she cant stop staring at the girl normally how is she going to be able to resist when Quinn's going to be dancing. She was excited to see the girl a little bit tipsy as well. She composed herself and headed outside, she saw Quinn standing there with the phone in her hand.

Quinn was standing under the moonlight and the sight was breathtaking to Santana because it made the girls blouse a little bit see through. Santana just tried to take deep breaths and forced herself to look away.

This was going to be a long night, both girls thought to themselves.

Note from author: Hey guys! I'll try updating regularly and by that I mean once a week, I've been updating three days in a row because the story just started and I needed to give you guys something to read to understand the girls a bit more! Exams are next week as well so I'm going to have to study so sorry if there are any slow updates. Review and favourite guys! Btw listen to Fast Cars by Tracy Chapman it's one of my favorite songs :)


	4. Chapter 4

I Can't Let You Go – Chapter 4

They had arrived at this club that was called "Wow!" and it was basically packed with teenagers, some that even looked younger than 18. Dianna made hand movements gesturing towards the, Quinn placed her hand over Santana's shoulder to usher her over so that they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Quinn ordered a martini but Santana just gave her a questioning eyebrow and changed the order to 6 tequila shots. Quinn scrunched her face up because she hated tequila but Santana was paying for them so she just went along with it, both girls chugged three shots down each and the effects were already kicking in. Quinn was wondering if it was a bad idea to take shots with a random stranger she just met few hours ago on the plane but Santana was too charming to say no to. The room was starting to spin a bit and both girls were about to lose their balance but it looked like Santana was composing herself way better than Quinn was. Maybe Quinn wasn't used to taking too much alcohol at a time. Quinn regretted putting heels on because she was falling all over the place, in the last hour Santana had ordered more and more shots and now she was finding it hard to stand properly. Someone walked past and accidentally bumped into Quinn which nearly made her fall but Santana caught her by the waist from behind before Quinn had nearly tumbled over. Tipsy Quinn was just adorable to Santana and she tried to hide her grin. In the last hour they had taken approximately more than 7 shots each and Santana was just perfectly fine, she wasn't laughing at everything unlike Quinn was. Feeling sorry for the poor girl Santana decided she would give her a rest from the alcohol for a bit to let it flow through her system. Santana steadied Quinn up and Quinn gave her a smile mumbling thanks. Their eyes were both locked onto each other's now and neither of them could pull away, it was like they were magnets. Santana looked away first and just ignored the tingles that Quinn was giving her, they stood there like that for a while Santana's hand still on Quinn's waist and Quinn's eyes were still on Santana.

"Hey cuties."

Both of the girls looked up at two cute guys that were eyeing them on now and they just gave genuine smiles. Santana hated the guys for ruining their moment but she was glad at the same time because it was a bit awkward.

"Can we buy you a drink?"

Quinn just nodded and detached herself for Santana to follow the guys, Santana composing herself followed afterwards with the other guy. They took many more shots and now Santana was buzzed. Santana's guy looked towards her and gave her a smile and asked her if she wanted to dance, Santana just agreed and accepted his hand when he offered it. She knew Quinn was looking at her but she didn't mind, she needed to get her mind off the girl for now. Following the guy onto the dance floor the song "the way I are" by timbaland came on and he placed his hands on Santana's waist as she put her hands over her his neck. It had been a long time since she had danced with a guy, last person was probably Puck and she had missed her best friend so much. She always danced with Brittany but it was a nice change for once. They both started swaying their hips and he tried to inch closer but she would always move back a step not trying to provoke anything. He moved his face closer to her ear and she thought he was going to make a move on her and she was planning to kick him in his private area but before she did he whispered into her ear.

"I know you're not into me"

Santana just looked up quirking up an eyebrow at him which caused him to chuckle and show his teeth.

"You're into the girl over there yeah? The one with my mate."

Santana just nodded because she was too shocked to say anything, was it really that obvious? Oh how embarrassing. Her face was blushing now but it was dark so hopefully he couldn't see her.

"Well it's obvious there's something going on between you two, would you like me to help you?"

Before Santana could question him about what he was saying he just leaned it and kissed her cheek, it wasn't one of those needy kisses or the desired ones just a nice genuine one that let her know that he was a nice person and he didn't mean it anything more than a nice gesture. Santana just laughed out loud and she couldn't help herself, how was something this nice. She just shook her head as he joined in laughing with her. Before she could ask him what that was going to do she found out the reason, behind them was Quinn approaching them and then Quinn just pulled Santana away. Santana turned around back to the guy and gave him a wave as she mouthed Thank you and he just laughed. He was nice, she wouldn't mind being friends with him too bad she didn't catch his name or number.

"Quinn what are you doing? I was having fun, why aren't you dancing with your guy"

Santana said noticing the scowl on Quinn's face but she wanted to tease her a bit.

"Because I'd rather be dancing with you"

Quinn said with no expression, it killed her to be dancing with the other guy while she saw Santana with her one. They were laughing together and she felt a pang in her chest which made her feel all weird and she didn't like it, she wanted to be the one to make Santana laugh and when the guy placed a kiss on Santana's cheek Quinn was filled with jealously wishing she could do that to her as well.

As soon as those words left Quinn's mouth Santana was just smiling to herself, that little remark just made her whole night and now she was over the moon. She wanted to dance with Quinn too but she didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

Quinn stoped dragging Santana around and turned to face her, all she saw was Santana having a little grin on her face which wanted to make her smile but she was trying to sound angry and demanding. The song "Grind With Me" By Ricky came on and Santana was glad that it was the song she could dance to with Quinn because it was perfect.

Quinn didn't have to say no more because Santana just leaned into her body and she placed her hand on Quinn's waist, Quinn did the same immediately and both girls started grinding with each other. It felt so right to Santana, it felt like as if both of their bodies were meant to be together. Whenever she danced with someone else she never had this feeling, she wanted time to stop because it just felt so good to touch Quinn. Quinn was almost feeling the same, whenever she danced with anyone back home in New York, she never felt like this. No one could compete to Santana's feel and she was just feeling good. Things started heating up as Santana moved her hands lower, Quinn never tried stoping her though because it felt too good. They were both sweating by now but they didn't want it to stop. Many songs have changed now but they were both still in the same position, ignoring everything else around them as if they were the only people in the room. When they were both breathless Santana let go of the girl's body and just looked at her. Quinn was probably exhausted now Santana thought, even though she wanted to dance with her some more she couldn't be selfish.

"Let's get going"

After Santana said that Quinn felt a bit disappointed, she wanted to dance some more but Santana probably wasn't feeling it anymore so she just agreed reluctantly. Looking at her cell phone Quinn saw that it was already 5am and she was practically mind blown. It felt like it had only been 10 minutes; time seemed to move so fast whenever Santana was with her which pained her. Both girls headed out the club and it was windy and cold outside now, Santana was practically shivering and she wanted to hit herself for only wearing a singlet. Quinn took off her cardigan and put it over Santana's body, a cab pulled up and they both got in. They got out and both girls rode the elevator in silence, Santana didn't know what to say. She wanted to invite the girl into her room but she was probably still drained and jet lagged so she just stayed quiet. They both arrived at their doors and both girls said bye and gave each other a smile. Santana got in her room and closed the door, she took that time to sniff in Quinn's scent, it had a nice candy smell to it and she couldn't help but smile. She wanted to shower and change but she was too exhausted for that so she just kicked her shoes off and fell onto her bed sleeping with Quinn's cardigan on.

Quinn headed into her room feeling a little buzzed from the alcohol and tiredness but she couldn't complain, dancing with Santana was the best thing that had happened to her that night so she just went to her closet and changed into something more comfortable. After drinking some water she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow and Santana felt exactly the same.

Hey guys! So I know I updated earlier than I was supposed to, you guys should be happy hehe :). But yeah I didn't really feel like studying and I had some time to kill so I just decided to write the next chapter. Keep up the reviews guys! It's what gets me going, that's why I rewarded you guys with this early chapter. Favorite the story as well! Wish me luck for my exams as well xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't let you go – Chapter 5.

Santana was awoke by repetitive knocking on her door and she was seriously so pissed, why can't they just shut up and take the hint that she is still sleeping, or she's pretending to be. After it continued for a bit longer she finally sighed and goes out of bed approaching the door. She opened it and saw a blonde standing there.

_Did she wear my cardigan to sleep? She sure does look cute in it. Oh gosh stop looking at her Quinn and say something, Santana sure isn't a morning person yet why does she still look so damn hot? She looks so pissed off right now, maybe I should've let her sleep a little bit longer._

"Hey sorry, I take it as that you're not a morning person."

_Why was Quinn just staring at me?_

_Oh shit I'm wearing her cardigan still, she probably thinks I'm some sort of creep right now. I probably look like shit._

"Sorry, I hate waking up early, or waking up at all in fact."

Quinn just let out a chuckle

_Gosh Santana how can you still look so amazing like that. _

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know but first maybe you should let me shower, come in and occupy yourself while I take a shower if you don't mind."

Santana stepped aside to let Quinn in and then closed the door after Quinn entered. Quinn headed to the kitchen area to make herself some coffee as Santana went to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. Not knowing what to wear due to not knowing about the plans for today she just grabbed a pair of boxers and a singlet.

She headed to the bathroom and tried to hurry as quickly as she could. After finishing she jumped out and put her clothes on not bothering to blow dry her hair. She opened the door and headed into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Quinn sitting there with two cups of coffees on the table.

Quinn couldn't believe at how much she was in pain right now, in front of her just stood Santana in nothing but boxers and a singlet. She let her eyes roam all over the tanned legs and then back up to her face, her hair was dripping onto her singlet and it was making wet spots. Quinn was going crazy right now and she couldn't control her hormones.

"Thanks but I don't like coffee"

Realizing that Santana has just said something to her but she couldn't make out what it was because she was too busy staring Quinn adjusted her eyes back onto Santana's and tried to hide the blush that was about to crawl all over her face.

"I said, thanks but I don't like coffee."

Santana said with a chuckle, amused by how lost Quinn was in thoughts.

"What? How can you not like coffee?"

"It's too bitter for me, I'd prefer hot chocolate"

"You're like a little kid, that's adorable"

"Thanks"

_Oh gosh Santana calm yourself, she called you adorable as a joke and now you're acting all shy. What is wrong with you?_

Santana sat down deciding to drink the coffee not wanting to put it to waste.

"So what do you want to do today Quinn?"

"I don't know, this might sound a little geeky but I want to visit the Melbourne Museum."

"Your wish is my command my lady."

Santana said in a genie voice which made both girls laugh.

'_My lady' It would be nice if Quinn was actually my lady._

'_My lady' I wish that was true Santana._

Both girls thought to themselves and just continued on smiling.

Moments later they finished their coffee and Santana went to get changed in the bathroom, she just decided to put on a pair of high waisted denim jeans with a plaid shirt, tying the very bottom of it so it was fitted, showing a little bit of her toned stomach. Quinn's immediate attention towards the Latina's body didn't get unnoticed, Santana just smirked and grabbed her bag heading out to the door opening it and waiting for Quinn to head out first.

The girls took a cab and arrived at their destination in a few minutes, they got out and Quinn paid for the ride letting the driver keep the extra change. They headed in and looked around, Santana was bored in the very first 5 minutes but Quinn looked intrigued so she didn't want to ruin her moment. Santana thought that this nerdy side of Quinn was kind of cute actually.

Quinn was looking at the history of Australia and she found it interesting that she didn't even realize Santana wasn't with her anymore until she turned around to check where she was. Quinn went around trying to look for the girl and then she just found Santana lounging around on a chair looking pretty bored, even though she was having a good time she didn't want to be rude so she suggested that they headed out.

Quinn heard Santana's stomach grumble and she tried not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in and it made Santana blush.

"Sorry, I didn't get to eat breakfast yet"

Santana said as she pouted, she was so hungry and her stomach sounded like a whale.

"C'mon let's go grab something to eat."

They didn't really know their way around so they ordered another cab and asked the driver to take them somewhere nice. They got out and once again Quinn paid for the cab ride. Santana felt bad but Quinn kept on insisting. Across the road was an Italian restaurant called La Porchetta, they crossed the road and then suddenly Santana walked in a faster pace. Quinn wondered why but she didn't question her out loud. Santana stoped and opened the door and waited for Quinn to walk in first.

Once again Santana repeated the words "My lady" and gave Quinn an adorable smile. Quinn was blushing, she's never got this much attention.

Santana ordered a large plate of carbonara and Quinn just went with the same thing but in a medium size. There food arrived momentarily and they girls just ate in comfortable silence for awhile.

"You got a little sauce" Santana said and she gestured to Quinn's top lip on the corner. Quinn grabbed a napkin and tried rubbing it off and she thought she had gotten rid of it so she continued eating.

Santana chuckled at the girl's clumsiness.

"Here"

Santana got her own napkin and wiped it off for her.

Just a little touch like that can send Quinn's heart racing, she tried to keep her cool and just smiled as a thanks because she couldn't muster anything out of her mouth.

"So what do you want to do afterwards?"

Quinn asked Santana politely but she didn't know if she heard her because Santana was too busy digging into her food.

"I don't know really."

Santana said with mouthfuls, she didn't know what she felt like doing. Until an idea clicked to her head, she placed her hand on Quinn's and it caught the girl's attention. Quinn looked up to see Santana with wide eyes and a smile.

"I KNOW! LET'S GO TO THE ACQUARIUM"

Santana said excitedly trying not to jump out of her seat. Quinn was amused at how excited the girl was and she just laughed.

"Sure"

The check came and Santana reached for her wallet but before she could pull her money out, Quinn had beaten her to it as she placed the money in the waiters hand.

"Quinn! Stop paying, you're making me feel bad"

"but I want to pay!"

"Dayum Quinn, you've been paying for everything today. It's like a date, are you that eager to get into my pants?"

Santana said raising an eyebrow, she knew that she was teasing and Quinn knew it as well but that didn't stop Quinn's cheek blushing.

"Never knew you'd be that easy"

Quinn said and winked back at the girl. It left Santana a little amused, Quinn got her there she had no comeback so she just laughed it off.

They jumped in a cab and during the ride Santana got her wallet out. As soon as they reached their destination Santana quickly placed the money in the drivers hand before Quinn could reach for her bag.

"Santana!"

"Hah, bet you to it" Santana said jokingly and stuck her tongue out.

Santana was still holding her wallet, getting ready to pay for their entry fee.

"That's not fair though, the museum was free and you're paying for the entry fee."

"You paid for my food though? And food is like my love so you're still in the lead."

The girls went in and Santana quickly ran over to the ice cream cart, she got Quinn one as well but she picked it at random because she didn't know what the girl would like. She walked back over to Quinn and gave her the ice cream, Quinn took it and mumbled a thanks as she tried to open it. They walked around looking at all the type of fishes as Quinn would read the info section about it while Santana was too intrigued by all the colours of the fish.

They walked into a room where it was in a shape of a circle, no one else was there and the only light coming from it was from the ones in the water which lightly shined the room. Fishes were swimming around the circle like dome as the girls just stood under it, amazed by how pretty the fishes were.

It felt nice, just being alone in there with Quinn. It gave Santana a good feeling inside, it had been the first time she had visited the aquarium and she was glad she was with Quinn.

"I've never been to the aquarium before."

"What? How is that possible"

Santana thought for awhile and just smiled as she tried to say the next sentence

"Me and my parents weren't close, I was basically by myself as a kid."

"Oh..."

_Shit Quinn what's wrong with you? Santana just told you something private and that's all you could say? Quickly say something else._

"Sorry if you think I'm nosey but do you mind me asking why?"

"My parents had always been busy, my dad was a doctor and my mum was a nurse. They thought that if they could supply me with money everything would be okay, but it wasn't. We weren't close to begin with but..."

Santana stoped as her voice hitched, she was fighting the urge of her tears that were about to fall out of her eyes.

"But...?"

"but after I outed myself, they just acted like I didn't even exist."

As Santana said that, her head turned away but before it did Quinn had caught a glimpse of her eyes. When Santana had confessed that her eyes held a sorrowful look to it, it was so empty yet meaningful at the same time. It showed so many emotions yet at the same time it was cold. Knowing that someone had caused the girl so much hurt, hurt Quinn herself.

Santana didn't have to say no more for Quinn do know she was feeling depressed now. Quinn headed over to Santana and wrapped her arms around the girl, they stayed like for a while until Quinn's leg were hurting so she sat them down next to the wall. Her arms never left Santana's though, it was just holding onto her tightly protecting her.

"My parents kicked me out of my house at the age of 18."

Santana's tears have dried up now, she just looked up to Quinn's face and didn't talk so the girl could finish.

"They're one of those really religious people, I told them that I thought I was falling for someone that was a girl. When they heard that my dad slapped me across the face, they wanted to kick me out as soon as possible but they couldn't do that. So they waited until I was 18 and legal to move out and just threw all my stuff outside. It was mostly my dad though, my mum would just sit here quietly."

When Quinn said that she wanted to cry as well but she didn't, she couldn't. She had to be strong for Santana to comfort her. Santana knew that the girl was trying to keep her emotions inside but she didn't point it out. Instead she just placed Quinn's head onto her shoulders.

The girls sat there for awhile, holding each other until they felt a bit numb so they just decided to leave. They didn't feel like going back to the hotel just yet so they just headed to the Yara River. They sat on the edge and just watched the sunset together, so little was sad but the tension was heavy. After awhile they decided to head home and rest up, Santana didn't want to leave Quinn alone because she looked so broken but she didn't want to act rational so she just said bye and went into her room and slept.

The next morning Santana decided to wake up early and do a little nice gesture, she put a hoddie on and went down. She was just in her sweats and hoddie, it was embarrassing but she didn't have a lot of time because it was already 6am and knowing Quinn she wakes up early. Santana saw a close by petrol station near the place they were staying at, she ran in and bought a few items. She paid for it and literally ran back into her room, she started cooking the pancakes straight away as she made coffee. She put the food and drink onto a tray and a placed the white rose on it as well, she went down and asked the people to open the room up so she could surprise her friend.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm afraid I can't do that for a stranger."

"Awe c'mon, I'm her friend and I need to surprise her"

"I can't do anything like that unless you were related to her or her spouse."

"I'm her girlfriend okay?"

Santana didn't know why she said that but it had seem to work because after a while of thinking the boy finally got a key and went up to the room with Santana. Luckily she had come up with that excuse or else it wouldn't of worked. The boy opened the door for her and stood out there, he still wasn't so sure about it so he waited to see how Quinn would react. Santana rolled her eyes at him and turned to Quinn, luckily she was still sleeping there peacefully. She sat on the edge of the bed and put the tray on the bedside table, she nudged Quinn's shoulder softly to wake her up and moments later Quinn's eyes opened.

"Hey Quinn wake up, I have something for you."

Quinn sat up and looked at the tray in Santana's hand and she smiled at her friend. She was going far just to make Quinn smile and she appreciated that Quinn liked what she did. Santana turned her attention to the boy and coughed.

"Okay sorry! I believe you now" He smiles at her and closes the door.

Quinn gave her a questioning look but turned her attention back to the food seconds later.

"Where did you buy these? They're so nice."

"Um I kind of made them"

"Really? What time did you wake up?"

"At like around 6"

"You're not even a morning person so thank you for waking up early just to make these for me. How did you get in here though?"

"Oh the boy, he was reluctant to agree at first but then he was scared I was a random."

"I don't blame him, look at you"

Santana did a double check on herself at the mirror and she just realized that she was still in her sweats and her hair was flying all over the place. She was so embarrassed, she was too worry about Quinn's food she forgot to even brush her hair. She was now blushing at her stupidity.

"Awe I'm just joking, you look adorable"

Quinn said to Santana and went back to eating, that was all Santana needed to hear to forget about it.

"So get ready so we can go shopping, I'm going back to mine to shower and change and then I'll meet you outside in 30."

Santana said bye and closed the door on her way out. She had a shower and then put on a pair of low cut converses and some ripped denim shorts with an over cut shoulder shirt that had the word LA on it. She put on a beanie leaving her fringe hanging out in the front and she went outside. Quinn was already outside waiting for Santana, she was wearing her low cut black converses and a pair of black jeans with a singlet. When Santana came out, both girls laughed when they saw each other's shoes. Cute coincidence.

They went down the elevator and checked out, they were served by the same boy. When he saw them he smiled at them and did a once over on them and proceeded to type on his computer.

"You guys do look cute together."

Quinn was clueless but when she looked over at Santana she saw her blushing.

_What's that all about? _

They headed outside and went in the cab, during the ride Santana still held that blush on her face.

"What was that all about before?"

Quinn had caught her attention, she was too busy playing what the boy was saying in her head.

"Oh nothing."

Now Santana's face was even more red which made Quinn even more curious.

"Tell me"

Santana just ignored the girls plead. Quinn hated being curious or left with no information.

Quinn moved closer to Santana and Santana didn't know what she was trying to do until Quinn's hand landed onto her sides and she started tickling the Latina.

"Oh gosh, Qui- stop it I cant brea-"

Santana tried saying through her laughs.

Quinn didn't give up though, she just started tickling her faster.

"Okay Okay! I'll tell you just stop please."

Quinn let go and waited until Santana's laugh faded.

"Okay so before remember how I told you the boy let me in?"

"Yeh"

"Well at first he didn't let me in and I kept asking so he said no unless I was a relative and then I said that I was your... um"

"Yes?"

"Isaidthatiwasyourgirlfriend"

"What? I can't hear you if you talk that fast Santana!"

"I said I was your girlfriend."

Santana said and then looked away outside the window, now it was Quinn's turn to blush. It felt awkward now and Santana didn't know if Quinn was angry at her for saying that or not. She had hoped not or else it would of ruined her day. So she was glad when she heard Quinn mumble out

"awe"

She didn't know if it was intentional or not but it made her smile.

Note from the author: FINALLY EXAMS ARE OVER GUYS! I'm so glad, I was going to update this a few days ago but I decided to start making my chapters longer, so now its like three times longer and hopefully it'll stay that way. Keep up the reviews guys :), this chapter gives you some background information on the girls' family so yeah. Favorite and Story alert it as well!


	6. Chapter 6

I Can't Let You Go – Chapter 6.

The girls arrived at "Harbour Town" it was a shopping centre that's held outside, so in other words there was no roof. The girls wondered around and then headed into a classy store looking for a dress. Quinn picked out a few she liked and then headed into the changing room while Santana sat outside waiting for her.

"Quinn stop stalling, just let me see how you look"

She heard Quinn let out a grumble and she smirked at that. Quinn opened the curtains and she was standing there in this simple yet black dress that cut just mid thigh while it hugged onto her figure perfectly. Santana was lost at words on how amazing Quinn looked right now, the dress gave her a smoky look and Santana was steaming right now.

"I guess by that silence and drool, you're saying yes?"

Santana got her hand and rubbed her mouth but to her surprise there was nothing. After seeing Santana do that Quinn started cracking up.

"Shutup! Its not funny, and yes I fully agree with the dress. Take it so we can go out clubbing tonight"

"Clubbing again? We're going to get wasted"

"Doesn't matter as long as I get to grind on you I'm happy"

Quinn laughed again but this time there was shyness to her voice.

_Santana, how can you be sweet and flirt with me at the same time._

"Gross"

Both girls turned around to see a middle aged woman standing there giving them a displeasing look.

"Excuse me, I beg your pardon?"

Santana said to her, trying to keep cool but she was furious.

"You heard me, take your disgusting love somewhere else"

This just got Santana angrier. First of all they weren't in love, secondly that's really offensive.

"Take your disgusting attitude somewhere else"

"Well that's pretty rude considering its coming from someone like you"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

This time Quinn stepped in and said

"Can you please leave us alone, your filthy attitude and discrimination is not wanted here"

With that the lady just stomped off to look at clothes. Quinn was cool and mellow but when she turned to Santana she saw that the girl was in a very angry state right now. Quinn got in and changed quickly as she could, not wanting anything to happen while she was changing. She got out and grabbed the Latina girl out of her spot and dragged her to the counter. While passing the lady Santana just greased her off the whole time, Quinn paid for her dress and continued dragging Santana outside. By the time they sat down to eat it was still awkward.

_Stupid woman said we were in love and it ruined the day._

Santana thought to herself as she clenched her hands together. Quinn saw the little movement under the table and put her hand over Santana's giving her a little smile. Just like that they both forgot about the incident and focused on each other's company for the rest of the day. They found a nice cream light dress for Santana which complexes with her beautiful caramel skin.

After buying some more summer clothes the girls cabbed it home and decided that they should rest up. Santana went into her room and changed into more comfortable clothing, she was on her bed for ages yet she still couldn't sleep. The lady still pissed her off, how could someone be so judgmental and narrow minded? She couldn't fall asleep and she knew that she would need it considering they'd be using up a lot of energy later on and that they would be home late. After another two hour of just laying there Santana gave up.

_Fuck this._

She got out of bed and headed to Quinn's room, she knocked on the door for awhile but after no reply she decided to head back. Just as soon as she was about to swipe her key card in she heard Quinn's door open. She turned around to see a sleepy Quinn stand there at the door with her eyes half closed.

"Yes Santana?"

"Oh don't worry, just go back to sleep"

"Stop standing in the hallway and just come in already"

Obeying the girl's orders she entered and closed the door behind her.

"I couldn't sleep"

Quinn just went back to bed covering her body with the blankets patting the spot next to her. With no other words Santana jumped into bed and hoped under the blanket. It was very hard not to touch Quinn considering they were centre meters away from each other, from time to time Quinn's leg would slightly brush on Santana's and it would make her shiver from head to toe. Quinn was fast asleep now and Santana took this time to look at every contrast of the girls face.

_Why are you so beautiful Quinn?_ _I wish her eyes would open and that I could stare into those mesmerizing green orbs all day without it being weird._

Quinn made a sudden movement which scared Santana but her heart beat calmed down but as soon as Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana, her heart started going crazy again. Soon after that Santana closed her eyes and this time it was much easier for her to fall asleep. It felt so right to be there on that bed with Quinn in her arms, a girl she just met a few days ago. She felt at "home" even though in reality home was a 24hour plane ride away. For once she felt like she belonged and even though she wasn't in power, she felt good having someone to hold her in their arms. She was too used to being the rock to show her dominant side and holding people in her arms but for once this time she was the one that was under someone's arm and it felt good knowing she felt safe.

She woke up later on the night and she wiggled herself around, not familiar to her surroundings until she realized the arms wrapped around her and she remembered she had slept there at Quinn's. She got her phone and checked the time, it was already 9pm. She figured she could still have some time to snuggle with Quinn before they headed out to the club. Suddenly the hands that were wrapped around her let go so fast and she felt feet kick her on the back and she tumbled down to the floor.

_I guess that plan backfired._

She landed with her bum first and it hit the floor hard.

"Ow shit, What the heck was that for Quinn?"

"Oh crap, Santana it's you! I got so scared sorry, I thought it was some random and I moved according to instinct."

Even though Quinn was apologizing, Santana knew she was trying hard to not laugh. Santana just pouted and stood up and she continued to rub her butt over the pain.

"Awe are you okay? Do you want me to kiss it for you?"

Santana wanted to nod yes but she couldn't be serious if Quinn was just joking. So she just smirked at the girl.

"When did you get in here?"

"Before in the afternoon, you let me in Quinn! Now I won't be able to sit on anything"

"I'm sor- Sa-"

The girl tried to muffle through her chuckles.

"But seriously I'm sorry, come back in bed I was warm"

Santana couldn't help but smirk, she slowly got on the bed and tried to lay her ass down.

"OW!"

She may of have exaggerated it a bit when she screamed it on the top of her lungs but she liked it when Quinn gave her this attention. Quinn proceeded to wrap her arms around Santana and both girls looked like they were in an uncomfortable position considering Santana was half sitting up and half laying down. Quinn knew it would hurt the girl but she suddenly used force on her arms and pushed Santana all the way down, now they were in a more comfortable position to Quinn's liking. Santana on the other hand just looked like she was broken glass, she was sore all over.

_Dammit Quinn, couldn't you of made me sore another way._

Santana was sleeping peacefully until she felt hands roam through her dark hair and she felt the eyes that were staring at her now. She wanted to open her eyes straight away but the feeling of Quinn watching her sleep made her feel all tingly and good inside. Moments later Santana suddenly opened her eyes up and it startled Quinn causing Quinn to accidentally hit Santana's head.

"OW! Are you serious Quinn, again?"

Now Quinn was just cracking up on her side, she pulled her arms around Santana and pulled her close mumbling an apology.

"We better get up and go get ready to head to the club Santana."

"What time is it?"

"like 12"

"Oh that's alright, do you want to go to the same club again?"

"Yeah sure I don't really mind"

Both girls got up and Santana headed back to her room. Quinn put on the dress she had purchased earlier on the day and she was pleased with Santana's reaction to it before.

They took a cab and headed to the club, once again it was packed as it was last time. Quinn said she would go get the drinks while Santana would find somewhere they could sit. Santana looked around until she saw a hand wave at her from a distance, she didn't know if the hand was waving towards her or someone next to her. Considering the fact that she didn't know anyone here so she decided she would approach a bit closer to see.

When she got closer she realized that it was the guy from the other night who helped her make Quinn jealous. Smiling she went up to him and sat down.

"Hey!"

"Hey, its nice to see you again. I didn't catch your name though?"

"Yeah sorry, after your lady partner pulled you away I didn't want to interrupt your um sexy dancing."

"Well it wouldn't of started if you didn't help me boost up her jealousy"

"Well my name's Kurt, and yours?"

"Santana. So Kurt since you helped me, would you like me to play wingman for you and catch you a girl?"

Kurt laughed at that and Santana was clueless to as why he was laughing. He stoped and he gave her a questioning eyebrow.

"Seriously? You didn't even know I was gay?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, its probably because when we were talking I wasn't paying too much attention to you."

"Its okay, I know you were too busy undressing your girlfriend."

Santana blushed at that, was it that obvious?

_Why does everybody keep saying that me and Quinn are girlfriend, we're just friends that are girls who cuddle. Oh gosh I totally didn't back up my argument. _

"She's not my girlfriend though. So the other guy that was with you last time that was dancing with Quinn, is her your...?"

Suddenly Kurt's smile faded a bit, it didn't totally disappear but it wasn't as bright and big as it was before.

"Well I'm kind of into it but I don't know if he feels the same way or even if he's into boys. I just transferred colleges and he was my dorm room. We don't hang out a lot and sometimes he tries to avoid me but that was the first time we did something together."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear, well you're a catch and he's missing out"

"Don't flatter me Santana."

Both people just talked and giggled with each other until Santana realized that Quinn was probably wondering where she was now. Santana stood up and looked around to see Quinn and she could spot her instantly, well that was crazy. She gestured for Quinn to come over and at first Quinn gave a puzzling look. Santana laughed at that realizing that her face probably looked the same as Quinn's did before.

"Hey guys." Quinn's voice didn't have the friendly or nice sound to it when she said that to them and Santana thought it was a bit rude.

Kurt laughed out loud and both girls faced him.

"I'm sorry but Santana you're totally oblivious about the fact that Quinn probably wants to shoot my head because she thought I was trying to flirt with you. Don't worry, Gay."

How did Santana not pick up these things?

_Quinn's jealous? What why is she jealous? Well this is certainly interesting, I better question her about it later on._

Quinn just blushed at how Kurt could easily tell her feelings.

"I'm sorry. Well my names Quinn what's yours?"

"Kurt and its okay"

He gave her a wink and a smile that Quinn couldn't help but smile back at him.

Many many many many drinks later all three of them were on the dance floor.

_Wow I just realized, Kurt's a pretty small guy. Why couldn't I tell he was gay? Was I really too lost in thought about Quinn that I couldn't even pinpoint that out? I'm pretty sure I have a gay radar that never fails me._

Later on the girls decided to visit Kurt's place he had outside of college. The all caught a cab and honestly all of them were out of their heads right now. Kurt's room in the apartment was small and cosy but it was nice. Kurt took out some more alcohol from his cabinet and they drank loads more.

By then Santana clonked out and she didn't remember anything after that nor did the other two.

Santana was awoken by the sound of someone's ringtone going off. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that the two people next to her were still asleep. Her head was literally buzzing and she wanted nothing more than to throw that phone away. She realized it wasn't hers or Quinn's because they both had iPhones so she went to Kurt and woke him up. He grunt and Santana pushed him harder until he got up and went to pick up the phone.

Santana couldn't make out who was on the other line but all she heard Kurt say was

"Hey"

"Yeah sorry about that, I had a lot of drinks and I didn't have enough energy to go back."

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine thanks for asking"

"Okay... I guess I'll see you later then"

Kurt turned off the phone and headed to the kitchen to go make some orange juice for both the girls and some eggs. Santana literally felt like shit and everything was still spinning. She approached Quinn and snuggled into her body, Quinn still being asleep just put her arms over Santana and cuddled closer.

"Awe that's so cute but now wake up and eat"

Both girls opened their eyes and Santana's headache was still there but it wasn't as bad as it was before. But Quinn just felt like someone was drilling her head, she just wanted to go back to sleep and snuggle with Santana. Both girls took the dishes out of Kurt's hand and smiled as a thanks, it was still too tiring to say anything. They got up and all headed into the kitchen eating in silence.

"So who was that before?" Santana said asking Kurt out of curiosity.

Kurt just blushed at her words and headed to the fridge to get some more orange juice. Santana knew Kurt was stalling and that just made her even more eager to find out. Santana didn't stop glaring at Kurt for a few minutes and Quinn found it amusing because Kurt was feeling so awkward so she decided to join along too.

"Okay fine fine but stop giving me that look, it was um... Blaine."

"And Blaine is...?"

"The other guy that was with you last time Quinn, the one we were talking about last night Santana"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow up at Santana.

"Oh it's just Kurt's totally in love with him"

Kurt's mouth opened up and Santana gave him an innocent look.

"Well you're totally good with secrets Santana."

Santana chuckled at that and continued on with the conversation.

"What was he calling for?"

"Oh he was just asking why I didn't make it home last night, probably a friendly gesture and then we're going to get coffee later."

Kurt said it like it was the most normal thing ever.

This time it was Quinn's turn to say something.

"Are you serious Kurt? Omg that's not a friendly gesture, he probably missed you or something. And awe he didn't see you for a night and he missed you already now he wants to go grab coffee with you."

"That's totally not true, you guys are over thinking."

They all continued to finish their breakfast, Kurt's smile didn't get unnoticed by the two girls but they didn't want to point it out. After eating they exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes and planned to meet up another time.

Hey guys! So I'm finally glad exams are over, I feel so free now. If you guys were wondering here are my results:

Eng: 97%

Humanities: 91%

Maths: 74% :(

Religion: 81.5%

and I failed science LOL but yeah the only reason why I didn't update earlier was because I realized I had another maths test on the week after my exams and I was so drained. So the maths test was today and I had an English speech as well and I think I aced it, my infotech assignment was due too! So I had all these things on my hands, so I made this chapter longer than usual. Review and favorite you guys! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I can't let you go chapter 7.

Santana and Quinn were walking along the boardwalk of the river again to their hotel, it was nice and quiet but everybody seemed to be busy and moving fast while they just sat there looking out in the distance.

"What do you feel like doing today?"

"Can we just stay in Santana, my head still hurts"

Staying in with Quinn would be totally fine for today, in fact she wanted to do that every day with her.

The girls arrived at the hotel momentarily and Santana was going to shower before Quinn headed over to hers.

"Let me shower first Quinn"

"Nooo just let me in"

"Well you're going to have to occupy yourself."

"Sure sure whatever just open the door"

Truth to be told, Santana wanted to stall for as long as she could. Her room was a mess, there were clothes everywhere on the floor and food all over the place in the kitchen.

"Wow, you're such a neat freak"

Santana just rolled her eyes at Quinn's sarcastic remark and went to the closet to grab some clothes. She went in the shower and tried to think about anything besides the massive headache they were both having.

While Quinn was waiting for Santana to shower, she went back to hers to grab a few movies and came back. She popped it in and went to heat up some popcorn and changed into something more comfortable, she put on one of Santana's t-shirt and shorts and went on the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Make yourself at home why wont you?"

Quinn turned her head away from the television and the sight she saw was absolutely mesmerizing.

_Santana, you really need to stop wearing just a towel while I'm around and blow dry your hair for fuck sakes. You're turning me on so much right now._

Quinn thought to herself.

On the outside Quinn played it cool and just poked her tongue out at Santana. Santana went back in the bathroom and put her clothes on and dried her hair.

Santana jumped on the bed next to Quinn and made herself comfortable.

"Does this hotel have movies?"

"I don't know, these are mine."

"Why would you bring movies on a vacation?"

"I always bring my favourite movies everywhere so I can watch them whenever needed."

"And they happen to be titanic, a walk to remember and the notebook?"

Santana just groaned at that before she continued on

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls who totally love sappy movies and cry in it every single damn time you watch it."

Quinn just smiled at that, and that gave Santana the answer.

"Well what are we watching first?"

"The notebook."

"But that goes on for like 2 hours!"

"I know, but lucky for you. You get to snuggle with me."

Now that was an offer Santana couldn't resist but gladly accept.

She scooped up next to Quinn and put her arms around her shoulders as Quinn leaned her head onto Santana's. Quinn was too into the movie to realize how hard Santana's heart was beating, Quinn was tracing random shapes around Santana's arms and it gave her goose bumps. Santana wasn't into the movie at all, but she wouldn't mind sitting there for three hours with Quinn.

After awhile it was up to the sex scene and things were well to say a little more awkward than it should be.

_Santana calm down, watching a sex scene with a friend is totally fine right? Why do you feel so nervous right now._

_Quinn keep it cool, you've watched this movie tonnes of time with a bunch of other people so what makes this time different._

As if on cue both girls turned and look at each other letting off an awkward smile but behind that Santana could notice a little spark in Quinn's eyes. Was it lust or desire? She couldn't tell but she couldn't stop looking at them. It was as if they were drawing her to them, those beautiful green orbs just captured Santana completely and she was lost at words right now.

_Look away _

Santana tried telling herself yet her body was doing the complete opposite. She couldn't even muster up anything in her head.

Quinn stared into those dark chocolate eyes of the Latina's and she felt like as if she was falling so deep into them, nothing else mattered in the instant and she couldn't stop looking at them no matter how much she wanted to break the intense eye contact.

Santana slowly inched her face closer to Quinn's without breaking the eye contact. She was trying to steady her breathing but she couldn't do it, this is the moment she has wanted to experience ever since she laid her eyes on the girl. Now their faces were so close, one more move and she could fall into those lips. She could feel the warm breaths Quinn was letting out. Noticing that Quinn hadn't made a move to look away Santana lunged for it forgetting all about everything else.

In that moment it didn't matter that her life was so screwed up or that Quinn probably wouldn't see her ever again. Nothing could stop her from doing that, not even herself.

Once Santana's lips touch Quinn's it was a soft little touch but it meant so much. Santana looked back not wanting to show the desire in her eyes or how much her heart panged when she moved back. Quinn was still in her little daze and before Santana could move away it was now Quinn's turn to make the move.

This time their kiss was a little more passionate, no soft feeling just the desire. Santana snapped out of her daze and moved in sync with the girl. She moved her tongue to the bottom of Quinn's lips and waited to see if the girl was going to back out, when no movement was made Santana just slid her tongue in Quinn's lips. Quinn couldn't believe how much Santana's lips could to her, when Santana had moved her tongue in Quinn tried not to let out a little moan. Santana was in control of the kiss and Quinn hated that feeling of not having as much control so she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and moved her even closer if that was possible. As Santana kept kissing her Quinn was moving her hands slowly around Santana's neck sending little tingles around it. Quinn broke out of the kiss and moved her lips down to Santana's collarbone and let her lips hover over them for a bit letting Santana feel the warmth of her breath before she placed a small lingering kiss on it.

Then another and another, these little kisses were driving Santana crazy. Santana moved her arms and placed her hands over Quinn's waist grabbing onto them and not disturbing Quinn as she placed kisses all over her neck now. Santana couldn't take it anymore, she needed Quinn now. She moved one of her hands away from Quinn's waist and played with the hem of the girls shirt before she moved her hand in, moving it up slowly to find the lace of Quinn's bra. She was going to unclip it until she felt Quinn pull away. The lips were no longer on her and she could barely feel the kisses on her neck now, the arms that were wrapped around her neck were no longer there. Quinn was standing out of the bed now.

"Quinn?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry we can't do this."

"Why?"

"You know exactly why Santana."

"So what, you're from New York and I'm from Lima doesn't mean we have to see each other after this trip?"

Quinn felt hurt by the words Santana had said. Maybe Santana was angry as well after all she did stop their little moment but what she was implying is that this was just going to be a casual sex thing. Quinn wanted to find the right words to say back to Santana, words that let Santana knew she didn't care if they would have met each other after this or not even though that's not what her heart was telling her. She couldn't think of anything though, Santana just totally killed the romance in this with one sentence.

"Look"

Santana started off and Quinn looked up to see what the girl was going to say next, she didn't make eye contact with her though.

"Tell me you didn't feel the passion in that, tell me that you don't want this right now and we'll stop."

Quinn wanted to say she didn't, she wanted to just go away and run back into her room and go to bed as she cried herself to sleep. She wanted to go away from Santana and those eyes of her, she wanted to just go home. She was hurting and she was trying hard to not show any tears, she was feeling so confused right now. She wanted Santana so much yet she was feeling upset. Without thinking anymore Quinn just lunged herself at Santana's lips again.

This time things moved a bit faster since they weren't shy anymore. Santana lifted Quinn's shirt over her head and stoped kissing just so she could picture Quinn's body. She was wearing one of those black laced bras and it made the girls breast stand out so much considering the fact that Quinn was pretty pale.

Santana placed little kisses all over the place of them and moved her hands up to grab them. Quinn couldn't take it anymore, Santana still had all her clothes on. Quinn moved down to Santana's pants and pulled them down as swiftly as she could. She let her arms roam down the tanned legs that were toned and felt every part of the skin she could as she then moved to the bottom of Santana's ass and then she used all the muscles in her arms to pull her up so that Santana was being carried by Quinn as her legs wrapped around Quinn's hips. The only thing between Santana's lower body full touching Quinn's toned stomach was the underwear Santana had on. Quinn knew that it was already wet, she could feel it between the material.

Santana couldn't believe Quinn had been able to pull her up and that they were in this position right now. It was so erotic and hot, Santana leaned her head down to Quinn and captured her lips in hers again.

_I want you Quinn, all of you._

Santana woke up as she could feel the sunshine shining through the curtains. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted them before she took in the sight. Next to her under the blanket was Quinn, she was naked and she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and graceful as the light shinned at her soft gentle skin. Her hair was blonde and it matched so well with her body right now. Santana wished she could see this sight every day.

Under the blankets she could feel Quinn's leg as it slightly brushed over Santana. Her touch was so soft yet it had so much impact on Santana. Santana grazed her legs with Quinn's and continued moving it ever so slowly. She then slowly got her hand and started with one finger as she drew shapes around Quinn's back and then proceeded to use more fingers. Her touch was soft and gentle not wanting to wake up Quinn. She wanted to enjoy this moment before it would stop and they would have had to go back to reality.

Quinn wanted to get up and out of bed but Santana's touch was giving her too much of a good feeling so she continued to pretend to be asleep for awhile longer until she couldn't take it anymore. She tensed up a bit to let Santana know she was now awake, she felt the five fingers move away from her back. She got out of bed not facing to look at Santana as she headed to the bathroom, she knew Santana's eyes were looking at every aspect of her body but she didn't want to deal with that right now. She silently without a word closed the door and jumped in the shower.

_What the heck was that? We just had sex and now she wakes up and just totally ignores me acting like it never happened._

This annoyed Santana till no end. She went into her wardrobe and put on some clothes, she headed into the kitchen and made some coffee for Quinn and some toast for the both of them. She sat there quietly eating waiting for Quinn to finish.

Quinn tried to stall as long as she could but she knew she couldn't stay in there forever, so after 40 minutes she decided to go out. Realizing she didn't have any clothes she just groaned and wrapped the towel around her body. She opened the door and walked out still not making eye contact with Santana. She knew Santana was looking at her right now but she just walked off and put on her clothes from last night slowly and then got the towel to dry her hair. She walked to the kitchen stool and sat down grabbing the coffee and mumbling a thanks.

_What the fuck Quinn? Aren't you going to say anything else. What did I do?_

"So what do you want to do today Santana?"

Quinn just totally ignored the fact that they just had amazing sex last night. Santana feeling a little more upset than angry she just dropped in and went along.

"I don't know, let's call up Kurt."

The girls sat there eating in awkward silence until Santana made a move to go into her room and dial Kurt's number.

"Hey!"

"Wow so chippy in the morning already Kurt."

"Sorry, anyways whats up?"

"Me and Quinn are pretty bored and we don't know what to do. Do you want to do something?"

"Yeah sure um..."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if I bring Blaine along?"

Santana let out a giggle.

"Sure thing Kurt."

"No its not like that, we're having coffee and I don't want to just leave him."

"Okay Kurt whatever you say."

"Shutup, anyways meet me here at starbucks in 20. I'll text you the address."

After they hanged up Santana went into the kitchen to tell Quinn about the plans but to her surprise she found no one there. She pulled her phone out and texted Quinn.

'where are you?'

'Went back to my place to change. Meet outside in 10 or something.'

_Why is Quinn using so many fullstops, she seems out of the ordinary._

'Okay, we're meeting Kurt at starbucks! '

After that she expected Quinn to reply with a smile as well but nothing, she then expected at least an okay would of been acceptable but instead she got nothing. Grunting at that she just threw her phone on the bed and put some clothes on. Both girls had decided to just go with denim shorts and a tank top or a t-shirt. The cab ride there was completely quiet. When they got out both the girls split the money for the ride.

She wasn't used to it, this was too weird for her. Quinn was totally ignoring her and it made her heart pang.

She entered in Starbucks and saw Kurt and Blaine. They approached them and smiled at them. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Quinn and Quinn just kept a steady face. Kurt obviously knew something was up, the girls had a weird distance between them and they weren't smiling.

Quinn went and sat next to Kurt as she leaned in and gave him a hug.

"hey!"

"Hey Quinn, I ordered for you guys already hope you don't mind. I just went with an expresso."

"Its okay."

Santana was angry, Quinn could talk to them so normally and cheerfully yet she couldn't even say a few words to her?

"Santana doesn't like coffee."

Quinn said to Kurt before she could stop herself.

_Fabray you're so stupid, you're trying to be angry at her yet you tell Kurt little facts about her when she's sitting right there and could of said it herself._

Santana blushed a little, it was cute how Quinn knew Santana didn't like coffee just by a one time experience. Kurt just let out a little cheesy grin wanting to say "awe" but he knew it wasn't the right time.

Kurt and Quinn started talking and Santana decided she should make conversation with Blaine since he was so quiet. She turned to him and gave him a smile and introduced herself properly unlike last time when she was sending him daggers as he danced with Quinn.

"So Santana, where are you staying at?"

"A hotel with Quinn."

"How was the plane ride here?"

"Good I sat with Quinn."

"What did you guys get up to yesterday?"

"I watched a movie with Quinn."

Blaine just raised an eyebrow at Santana and smiled and chuckled at her when she started blushing. He winked at her and just continued on chuckling.

_Gosh Lopez, just be lucky Quinn can't hear you talk right now. You sound like a little lovestruck teenager. _

"So you guys did it last night right?"

"Did what?"

"yknow.. You got lucky with her last night."

"Wait... what makes you think that?"

"Oh please, you guys have sex written all over your faces right now. Especially you."

Santana's jaw just dropped and hoped that he wasn't right. She wanted to get him back but she couldn't think of anything considering she's only been talking to him for a few minutes until she realized the perfect thing to get back at him.

"And you have Kurt written all over your face."

Now it was Blaine's jaw to drop, lower than Santana's possibly. She hit the target and she knew it, caught him red handed.

Nervously he just composed himself and let out a little fake chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry I won't tell him but that's totally cute."

"Is it really obvious?"

"I have an awesome gaydar so I don't know, it kind of is but Kurt is oblivious to it right now so no need to worry."

Then they both let out a laugh and continued on talking about other stuff.

Quinn saw Santana laugh at the corner of her eye and she wanted to melt at the sight of her smile.

"Get it together Quinn, you're too lovey."

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

Quinn diverted her eyes from Santana's smile to look at Kurt so that it wasn't obvious.

"Oh please, I know you guys totally did the nasty last night. I can smell it."

"Ew gross Kurt! What are you talking about?"

Quinn hit Kurt's arm playfully.

"I'm just joking of course I can't smell it because that would be gruesome. But I also realized that you guys aren't really talking whys that?"

"Wow Kurt, you're really a physchic. Well thats my fault because I'm ignoring her."

"Why are you ignoring her if you guys just had sex last night?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"Well she said something totally uncalled for before we did it."

"Which is?"

"Something along the lines of we're never going to see each other again after Australia."

"What do you mean never see each other again?"

"I'm from New York and she's from Lima."

Kurt let out a little 'oh' as he felt sorry for Quinn. It must of sucked hearing that the sex they were about to have meant nothing. He sympathized Quinn but he knew that Santana and Quinn were perfect for each other and he wanted to do everything in his power to get them together.

"She probably didn't mean it."

"She did and that's what hurt most."

After the pairs had their own conversation Kurt decided to have a group conversation so he bought something up he hopefully wished would bring them to talking. After they all had their coffees they just sat there talking for awhile longer, yet Santana and Quinn still hadn't talked to each other yet.

"Hey so there's this nice restaurant me and Blaine go to. Would you guys like to come?"

Santana looked at Blaine when Kurt said 'me and Blaine' giving him a knowingly look which made him blush as he hid his face.

"Sure."

Both girls said in unison that was the first time that day Quinn had made eye contact with Santana. Even though the desire wasn't completely gone from the green orbs Santana knew it was still in there but it was very deep.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on the two pairs had arrived at the restaurant, Kurt quickly took Blaine's hand and moved fast to one side of the booth obviously wanting the two girls to sit on the other side. Quinn just rolled her eyes as she tried to move closer to the window as possible, not wanting to be close to Santana. Santana just sighed and sat down, opening up the menus.

"I think I'll take the meat loaf."

"Good choice Quinn, it's very nice."

Kurt said to Quinn as he took a drink out of his glass of water.

Quinn kept looking from pages to pages before she could decide what she wanted, she was very picky with her food.

"Wait actually I think I'd take the roast chicken."

Santana snickered at Quinn which caused Quinn to turn her head up to look at Santana.

"You sure do change your mind fast."

Quinn was glaring at Santana now. Yet Santana was just sitting there looking at the menu, not bothering to look up at Quinn.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Quinn said back trying to hide a growl. Quinn knew Santana had a double meaning towards what she said but she wanted to hear her say it out loud. Kurt and Blaine could sense the tension in the air and they just shifted around their seats awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Me and Blaine need to go to the toilet guys, we'll be back soon. We already ordered so just place your orders."

The two of them got up from their place and got out of the booth just observing the two girls. Both of them hadn't acknowledged what the two boys said because they were just sitting there glaring at each other now. When Santana could see them out of sight she turned away from their intense gaze and pretended to look at her menu.

"You know exactly what it means Quinn."

"No I actually don't."

"Oh please, then what is up with you ignoring me all morning? First we're making out and then you stop us and then we continue to do it and then in the morning you act like nothing just happened. You totally ignore the fact that we just had sex."

Santana looked up at Quinn this time when she was saying it, she was surprised when she saw anger in Quinn's eyes. She had expected an apologetic look yet she was wrong. And this just angered her even more.

"You seriously can't think of any reason why I would be angry?"

"No I can't Quinn."

Now Santana was just confused, she had no idea what the heck Quinn was talking about. She could see Quinn try to take in deep breaths obviously wanting to calm herself down, she waited for the girl to speak again yet she didn't.

"Well?"

"Just drop it Santana."

Santana was going to say something back but before she could she saw the two boys come back.

_Ugh worse timing. _

Kurt and Blaine sat down and they both could tell that the issue wasn't resolved yet, which meant that the whole hour they were going to be sitting there in awkward silence as they ate. The waiter came over to ask for Santana and Quinn's order. Quinn just sat there stubbornly not wanting to talk. Santana just rolled her eyes, was Quinn really going to have a tantrum in the middle of the restaurant right now?

"I'll have the roast chicken."

Santana said as she turned to the waiter with a smile.

"And for you miss?"

Quinn didn't reply to the waiter though, she just shuted up. The guys were just giving each other confused looks.

"She'll have the bacon and egg muffin."

Santana replied to the waiter for Quinn.

"I don't want the bacon and egg muffin."

Quinn said to Santana yet she just kept looking down at the table.

"Then you can have my roast chicken, why do you think I ordered it."

_Santana are you serious right now? Stop trying to be sweet when I'm obviously angry at you._

After a few awkward seconds Kurt had bought up a subject to talk about, Quinn joined in as well. Now the three of them were talking but Santana just sat there shutting them out. She would occasionally nod or smile and laugh but that was about it, she was trying to think back to last night and what she did that triggered Quinn's emotions. Well at least she tried to, all she could think of was the feel of Quinn's beautiful body touching her and the way her lips would dance around her body leaving her tingles in all the right places.

_Shit Santana stop it. _

She could feel her core going a bit wet.

_Fuck fuck not now, just think of something to turn you off. _

_Damn it nothings working, just excuse yourself and go to the toilet. _

"Sorry, I got to go to the rest room."

She quickly got up and headed into the girls bathroom. She splashed her face with some water and tried breathing in and out slowly.

_Get it together Lopez, you're acting like a horny teenager. _

Suddenly she thought back to Brittany at home and whenever they had sex and weirdly enough she had calmed down. It wasn't because Brittany was a turn off, no way Brittany's so pretty and smoking but it just didn't feel right. After what seemed like forever she headed outside again, Quinn and Kurt just gave her a confused look.

"You okay Santana?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kurt."

She took her place and continued to eat but when she looked up she saw Blaine look at her with a knowing look.

_No way could he of have known just what happened? _

"What is it?"

Blaine didn't answer her though, he just there giving her that look with his smirk. Until he mouthed the words 'dirty thoughts' and then Santana started blushing like crazy. She looked to Kurt and Quinn to see if they have noticed if they had been able to heard or read Blaine's mouth but luckily they didn't because they were just having their own conversation. Santana took a piece of napkin and scrunched it up and threw it in Blaine's face which caused him to start laughing really loudly. That was basically confirmation that what Blaine thought was true and Santana just blushed even harder. Kurt and Quinn jut looked at the both of them weirdly as Blaine kept laughing.

"Um are you okay Blaine?"

"Yea yeah I'm fine."

Blaine got the tissue and wiped away his tears of laughter while Santana just sat there glaring at him.

"Blaine shut it"

Santana said giving him a death stare.

"Now I really want to know, what is it Blaine?"

Kurt said to Blaine giving him a puppy eyed look. Blaine looked like he couldn't resist so Santana kicked his leg underneath the table.

"I said shut it Blaine!"

"Sorry Kurt"

Blaine said and just concentrated on his food again.

"So how do you feel like going clubbing again?"

Quinn looked up at Kurt, she didn't really feel like going but it beats being at home alone with Santana so she just agreed.

"Sure what time?"

"We'll pick you up around 10 but this time we're going somewhere else."

Quinn just nodded and continued on eating but she did notice that little cheeky look on Kurt's face but she brushed it off not worrying about it too much.

After they finished eating Quinn and Kurt went up to pay for the bill which left Santana alone with Blaine unfortunately for her. He gave her a knowing look and kept that smartass smirk of his.

"Stop giving me that look or else I'll rip it off myself"

"Just because you're sexually frustrated you don't have to take it out on me."

Santana gave him a shocked expression before she retaliated.

"At least I got some"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you haven't got in Kurt's pants yet."

Blaine looked away embarrassingly and just put his head in defeat. Santana got him right on the spot. Kurt returned and grabbed Blaine as they said their goodbyes to us and left. Now it was just Santana and Quinn sitting there awkwardly. Quinn was about to get up before Santana stoped her and motioned her to sit down.

"Okay so I don't know why you're mad at me but I'm sorry. Can we just stop fighting?"

"Why? And we're not fighting."

"Yes we're not fighting but you're not talking to me!"

"So? We're still not fighting."

_But you ignoring me is worse. _

Santana sighed and looked up at Quinn, she had a shocked expression which looked like she was caught off guard by a bit.

_Wait, crap did I just say that out loud? _

"Um what I mean is we should enjoy the vacation as..."

Santana thought about what she was going to say next, were they friends or more than that?

"friends! And ignoring each other is just going to make this vacation a total bum for me."

Quinn tried not to smile but it was too hard, Santana was being absolutely adorable right now. She was stuttering and her words were clashing together.

"Yeah okay I agree."

"That's it?"

"Yeah I agree with you."

"So all I had to do was apologize? Wow."

"Yes because that's what normal people do Santana."

Quinn only agreed to it because she was feeling pretty confused right now, all her emotions are going wild and she just thought that maybe they could stay as friends for the whole vacation. The last thing she needed right now was a relationship considering the fact she just got out of one but she tried to not think about that too much. So she tried to forget about last nights encounter and enjoy the day with Santana. Both girls went back to their hotel and without a word Quinn entered Santana's hotel like it was a normal routine.

_I guess everything is back to normal now._

Santana thought to herself as she went into the living room to turn the tv on. Quinn sat next to her and they both got comfortable, before Santana knew it Quinn's head was resting on her lap. Santana was sitting on an upright position and Quinn was lying spread across the couch with her head on Santana's lap. Quinn felt tired but she couldn't sleep so she just stayed there with her eyes closed. Santana thought Quinn was asleep so she took that time to dawn on how beautiful Quinn looked. A hair fell out of place and Santana's hand moved on instinct as she brushed it out of the girls forehead. Her fingers stayed lingering there as she brushed it ever so slightly against Quinn's jaw line. Her skin was so soft and delicate Santana wanted to touch it every day, she wondered if Quinn always got those tingles like Santana did whenever they touched.

_She feels so close yet so far._

Santana wanted nothing but to place her lips on Quinn's. She wanted to catch the taste of Quinn's lips on hers. Santana leaned down really slowly not wanting to wake Quinn up, she inched her face closer to Quinn until they were mileometers apart.

_Just one more move and I can kiss her._

She wanted to do it so bad but something stoped her. It was the feeling of guilt. Here she was on this 'vacation' snuggling with Quinn while she forgot about the whole reason she was there. She wanted space away from Brittany so she could think and concentrate on _their relationship_, she was meant to be thinking about Brittany and only Brittany. She left so she could clear her thoughts, she promised Brittany she would return with some answers for her but yet here she is on this couch with another girl wanting nothing to do but pull her into her embrace and kiss her. Santana's mind started to get foggy and she couldn't do anything else but sit there and feel horrible about herself, she needed air. She very quietly and slowly placed Quinn's head on the couch and got off, she went into her bedroom and jumped on her bed.

Quinn wasn't sleeping though, so she felt everything that was happening around her. She felt it when Santana touched her and she could feel Santana's brown eyes locked on her figure. She could feel the warmth of Santana's breath when she leaned down and was really close to her. She wanted to open her eyes and attack the situation head on but she knew that if she did then that moment would've shattered. So she just stayed there quietly waiting eagerly for Santana to kiss her as she felt her heart start to pace up. She wanted to feel the lips of Santana's on hers being ever so gentle because she thought she was asleep. But that feeling never came and Quinn was left there feeling so lost. When Santana got up and placed her head on the couch Quinn just wondered as to why Santana never kissed her. Sighing to herself she decided to actually sleep because it was much easier considering the fact that Santana wasn't touching her, so she just let her mind shut as she dozed off.

Back in Santana's room, Santana was just sitting there staring at the ceiling.

_Just do it you pussy. _

She didn't know if she could take the pain of hearing Brittany's voice right now, because she had too much guilt in her.

_Stop thinking about yourself and think about her for once._

Santana reached for her phone and dialled in Brittany's number, calming herself with breaths before she pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt."

"Hey San! I wanted to call you but it never worked."

"Yeah sorry about that, I got another number. It's an international number."

"What's that?"

Santana felt weird, usually when Brittany was so clueless to things like this she would smile and find her adorable but now she felt nothing, which made her feel even worse about being guilty.

"It means people from all over the world can access it."

"Oh I see. So how's your trip?"

"It's okay I guess, it's beautiful but the weather is a bit annoying. One minute its hot and the next its cold."

The two girls rambled on about other things for awhile, Brittany didn't bring up the subject which was fortunate for Santana. After she hanged up on Brittany she decided that she should get some sleep before Kurt and Blaine came but she didn't want to go back on the couch so she stayed in her bed.

She woke up from her nap feeling a bit better but still tired, she checked the time and saw that it was 8am. She got out of bed and headed into the living room, the tv was still left on from since she was there with Quinn but Quinn wasn't on the couch anymore. She didn't even hear Quinn leave her room. She went to turn the tv off and jumped into the shower letting the water spray all over her body. After she finished getting ready she went over to Quinn's. Quinn didn't get to shower yet so she let Santana in while she went to take one. Santana sat on Quinn's bed until she heard Quinn's iPhone go off. She decided to ignore it but more messages kept popping up, she wanted to check if it was important or not so she decided to have a peek. There were tonnes and tonnes of messages from Rachel Berry.

-Call me back Quinn.

-I'm sorry.

Most of the messages were along the lines of that. Santana wondered who Rachel was and why she was apologizing to Quinn. She heard Quinn open the bathroom door so she quickly locked her phone again and placed it back where she found it.

"Someone sent you like a billion text."

Quinn went over to grab her phone, she read the texts and it looked like she had an annoyed expression on her face. Quinn didn't know why Rachel kept bothering her, if Quinn didn't pick up her calls a few weeks or days ago why would she start doing it now. She groaned and just threw her phone back on the bed. Santana wanted to question her about it but she didn't want to be nosey. Later they headed downstairs when Kurt called them up and told them he was downstairs. They saw Blaine sitting in the passenger seat as he looked at Kurt, who was oblivious to it because he was on his phone.

_Gosh, they're such a couple._

Both girls though to themselves. They got into the car and all four of them sang alone to a Katy Perry song that was on the radio. When they arrived they couldn't find any parking space so Kurt just parked in one of the alley ways, Blaine was a little paranoid but Kurt said it would be fine. They headed in and Quinn and Santana turned to give each other confused looks, there was something... different about these clubs compared to the ones they'd been to but they just couldn't put their nose on what it was. Blaine went to order drinks as the three of them went to find a booth to sit in. In the distance Santana could see two people making out but it was two boys. She then turned to the dance floor and noticed girls dancing with girls and boys dancing with boys. It had finally click to her.

"What the heck Kurt, this is a gay club?"

Quinn looked surprised but then she turned around to observe her surroundings and then she noticed that it was true.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"I'm not gay."

Kurt and Quinn just gave her a what the heck look.

"Well I don't know if I am."

"Wait don't tell me your one of those teenage girls who still has no idea about her sexuality or is too scared to come out of the closet?"

Kurt said to Santana dramatically with his eyes bulging.

"No I'm neither of that... I'm just lost."

"What do you mean?"

Quinn just put her hand on Kurt's arm signalling for him to drop the subject because Santana shifted around uncomfortably, it was obviously a touchy topic for her.

"Sorry."

Kurt said giving Santana and apologetic look, she just smiled back at him. Blaine came back and put the shots down.

"No, no shots."

Quinn said refusing to drink it down when Santana handed them around.

"Why not?"

Blaine said out of curiosity.

"Because the last time me and them two had it we could barely even remember what had happened the night we drank."

Kurt said yet he still tried to shove the drink to her, she looked like she didn't really want to drink it so Santana decided to put her out of her misery, she snatched it out of Kurt's hand and chugged it down.

"Thanks San."

Santana smiled at the nickname, guess things were a bit more comfortable since the morning now. After a few more shots Blaine was already out of his head as he dragged Kurt to the dance floor and started grinding on him, it wasn't even a slow song. Santana and Quinn sat there laughing at the two of them because Kurt looked so awkward.

They stopped laughing when a bartender approached us and placed 6 shots of tequila and some salt and lime on our table.

"Excuse me, we didn't order these. You must have mistaken it."

"No mistake, the two gentlemen over there ordered it for you guys."

Santana turned around to the bar and saw two guys winking at us as they chugged down their beers.

_Ugh gross. I thought this was a gay bar._

Santana thought to herself, she looked to Quinn and saw that Quinn was hesitant to drink it.

"C'mon Quinn, you're not going to make me drink all this by myself?"

Quinn still looked unsure.

"I'll let you do a body shot."

Suddenly Quinn's face became flustered, she noticed Santana looked a bit red from the alcohol already. Santana decided to make the first move since Quinn was just sitting there arguing in her head. She took the salt and placed it on Quinn's neck and then shoved a piece of lime in her mouth, Quinn couldn't deny it anymore because the lime was already in her mouth. Santana then inched closer to Quinn and slowly dragged her tongue on Quinn's neck savouring the moment. She forgot all about Brittany and her morals and she just wanted to be in the moment with Quinn. Santana then turned away and chugged her shot down as she took the lime out of Quinn's mouth making sure her lips grazed on Quinn's barely.

_Santana you're such a fucken tease. If two can play it then. _

Quinn took the salt and put if over Santana's neck, Santana noticed Quinn put quite a lot though. She didn't stop her though, she watched as Quinn put the lime in between her mouth and then quickly moved to her neck. Quinn pressed her tongue as she dragged it up Santana's neck harshly, Quinn could feel the goose bumps that were on Santana's neck and it just turned her on even more. She then turned away to get her drink, she quickly drank it and stoped to look at the Santana. Santana was utterly speechless right now, she couldn't muster any words. Quinn was being even more of a tease than she was and she couldn't hold her emotions in. Quinn then bit the lime out of Santana's mouth and then spat it away but she didn't stop there. She placed her lips on Santana's and bit the bottom of her lip dragging it out slowly, it took Santana awhile to regain the ability to move again but when she did she quickly shoved her lips onto Quinn's again.

They kissed for awhile until they had to both move back for some air.

_Santana this is wrong, think about Brittany. _

Santana closed her eyes for a second and then thought back to the other blonde back at home, her nerves started calming down. Once she opened her eyes she saw Quinn staring at her.

"Um.. Maybe we shouldn't."

Santana said to Quinn not wanting to make eye contact with her, if Quinn looked upset right now she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Yeah."

She heard Quinn agree after a while. Santana turned her attention back to the guys at the bar and smirked at them when they were sitting there with their mouths apart. Santana laughed and winked back at them.

"What the heck? So you used me to get their attention!"

Santana turned around to see Quinn's face, she had humour in her voice and she was smiling too. This just made Santana laugh more as Quinn hit her playfully.

"No but it stopped them for drooling over us."

After that the two girls just drank down the rest of the shots normally, they both knew that if they were to take body shots that it would get out of hand. Kurt and Blaine approached them, Blaine looked absolutely tired as he had one of his arm slung over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt tried steadying him but Blaine kept dancing in that little spot.

"You guys want to head home now?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, Blaine hurry up and ge-"

Kurt stopped midway though and that caused both of the girls to look up at him, his face held utter shock. He looked so disgusted and frustrated, we looked down and we had noticed that Blaine looked absolutely scared, he was terrified. There was vomit all over Kurt's pants near his groin.

"BLAINE! This is my Calvin Klein edition!"

Blaine looked so scared and lost but he didn't know what to do. He grabbed the tissue of the table and started wiping it over Kurt's groin trying to get the mess away, this just made Kurt's face blush into a deep dark red shade. Blaine stopped what he was doing after he saw the embarrassment on Kurt's face then he had just realized that he was basically groping Kurt.

"Oh my gosh. Sorry Kurt!"

"Just. Stop. Talking."

Kurt took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for awhile. He opened them again and then gave the girls the keys and told them to go to the car first as he went to the toilet. He told Blaine to go with them but Blaine kept apologizing and saying he wanted to help so he followed Kurt. The two girls left the club and walked down to the alley way laughing hysterically.

"Did you see the look on his face ohmy-"

Quinn said laughing in between fits. The girls stopped laughing when the approached the car because now they had realized there was a figure standing there in the dark with a hood on. The person was trying to break into Kurt's car. The person stopped what they were doing when they heard the two girls approaching. Quinn and Santana stopped right in their tracks and stayed totally still.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Quinn said mid yelling at the person which obviously provoked him.

"Get the fuck away now!"

Santana and Quinn flinched at the persons tone, they couldn't see who it was because there were no lights in the alley way.

"No, you get away."

Quinn said trying to add some confidence into her sentence. The person then pulled something out of their pocket, it was a blade. Santana didn't know what to do, a part of her wanted to run away but she couldn't leave Quinn there by herself.

"I'm warning you blondie, get away before you can."

Quinn was too scared to make a movement now, she wasn't prepared for this.

"You should go before we call the cops."

Quinn said quietly, not wanting to yell any more. Suddenly she saw the figure approach her and the feel of Santana's hand away from her arms, she thought Santana had left and when she saw the figure dive at her with the blade all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the pain to come. But it never did because when she opened her eyes she saw Santana standing there in front of her with her hands held in a defensive position and that the figure was on the floor with his hands covering his private part. Quinn quickly looked to Santana to see if she was hurt and she could see blood streaming down her arms but Santana never moved, she stayed in the defensive position in front of Quinn.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing!"

She turned around to see Blaine and Kurt approaching, she looked back to the figure and she saw them get up. They quickly ran off into the darkness. Kurt and Blaine came up to them with a worried look on their face.

"OH MY GOD! SANTANA YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

She looked to Santana and saw the tears streaming down Santana's face, she looked back to her arm and saw that the blood was still dripping.

"Don't worry it's just a cut, I'll go wipe it off."

"NO! I'M TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL NOW."

Quinn just stood there still, totally shocked as she started crying.

_Gosh Santana, you're so fucken stupid. Why would you protect me when I'm such a dumbass for provoking him? _

Quinn didn't know what to do, she was still shaking from the turn of events. Kurt quickly helped Santana into the front seat and grabbed some tissues as he made Santana push onto the cut deeply. She could tell Kurt was crying so much right now and that Blaine was on the verge of it too. Blaine helped Quinn into the back seat because Quinn still hadn't move an inch. On the way to the hospital during the drive they noticed Santana had dozed off which scared them even more. Kurt started speeding so fast but he honestly didn't care, he just wanted to get his friend to the hospital. He felt like this was his entire fault. They parked at the emergency room and quickly rushed in with Santana on Blaine's back. The doctor and nurses took her in as they waited outside for the results. Quinn and Blaine were sitting down as Kurt paced back and forward in the hallway.

"This is all my stupid fault, if I never told you guys to go out first then nothing would've happened. If I never parked the car this wouldn't have happened. If I wasn't such a drama queen about my freaken pants we could of just went."

Kurt said as he started crying even more, he had the hiccups and he was trying to breathe. Blaine smashed his hand against the wall and started burying his wet tears into his hand again.

"No it's my fault, If I didn't go to the toilet with you then I would of been there for them. If I just fucken controlled myself for a bit I wouldn't have puked on you."

Everyone felt like they were at fault but Quinn knew deep down inside it was her fault.

"No."

They all turned their attention to her, for the first time since it happened Quinn had finally spoken.

"If I wasn't such a bloody idiot then he would of never hurt Santana."

Quinn felt like she was out of air, her heart was clenching knowing that the fact that she was the one who caused Santana the pain. Kurt was about to go over to Quinn and pull her into a hug but the doctor had came out and the three of them rushed to him.

"How is she?"

"Is there anything serious?"

"Is she okay?"

The three of them all said at once. The doctor calmed them down and waited until they stopped talking.

"Yes she's absolutely fine, it's just a small cut. She only passed out due to the blood loss because she had alcohol in her system as well. You guys can go see her now."

The three of them quickly pushed him aside and ran in, there sat Santana sitting on the bed with a bandage around her arm and a cup of jelly in her hand.

"Jell-o anybody?"

_You're so fucken cute Santana._

The three of them just rushed over and pulled her into a big hug. After what seemed like forever with them suffocating her in their embrace and the tears of them that were now falling on her face she told them to stop crying.

"I told you guys it was just a cut, you guys over worry too much!"

The three of them just stood around her bed with their heads looking down in shame, their eyes were also puffy from all the crying they did. They all felt at fault in this situation. Especially Quinn, Blaine refused to look at Santana when she talked and Kurt just looked at his shoes as he hiccupped.

"Kurt shut your mouth, stop with the hiccups!"

Santana said trying to make light of the situation but it looked like it didn't work. Santana looked over to Quinn and noticed that she was still crying.

_Quinn you worry too much. _

"Quinn."

Quinn didn't look up at her though.

"Come over here."

Quinn slowly moved closer to her side, Santana placed her hand on her chin and moved it up a bit for Quinn to look at her face.

"We'll give you guys some time."

Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow him outside. After the two of them closed the door Quinn collapsed into Santana's body and wrapped her arms around her as she nuzzled her face into Santana's neck. Santana could feel the tears streaming down Quinn's face onto her body and it tickled her. After she soothed Quinn for a bit she forced Quinn to look at her in the eyes.

"I'm totally fine, it was a tiny cut."

"I'm sorry Santana, if I wasn't such an idiot and didn't provoke him then none of this would of happened. It should of been me instead, it doesn't matter how small it was it matters that you got injured because I'm such a fucken idiot."

Quinn said it too fast for Santana to catch on, she heard some of it but she made out the part where Quinn swore which made her chuckle. Santana got a spoonful of jelly and shoved it into Quinn's mouth when she was talking mid sentence to shut her up.

"What did you do to him anyways?"

"I kneed him in the balls before he could do anything more than slightly graze my arm with his knife."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to worry, it happened and that's that. I'm okay now, just give me a kiss on my arm."

Quinn swallowed the jelly in her mouth and leaned down to place a small delicate kiss on Santana's arm not wanting to hurt her.

"Ow!"

She heard Santana say and then she immediately pulled back.

"Just joking."

Santana said pulling her tongue out which caused Quinn to playfully slap her on the shoulder and laugh. Silenced filled the air for a bit, Santana knew that Quinn was thinking about something in her head.

"What is it Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just..."

Quinn looked away and Santana could see a small drop of tear run down her face.

"Why did you do that Santana?"

Santana tried to think at what she could say and why she did that, but honestly she didn't know why she did. She had just met Quinn and if this was anyone back home she would have never done it. She didn't know what to say so she just felt like honesty was the best.

"I don't know really."

"What were you thinking? You could of harmed yourself way worse."

"It's just when he was about to lunge at you, I forgot all about myself and all I wanted to do was protect you."

Santana said as she looked away blushing. Quinn moved closer to her and placed her hand on Santana's cheek as she moved it towards her. Santana was caught off guard by how close Quinn was to her. Quinn just stared into Santana's eyes and mumbled a thankyou through her strangled tears. Quinn then placed a kiss on Santana's mouth. Santana responded back quickly and kissed her back passionately, Quinn kissed her with everything she got. She was just scared Santana would totally disappear in any second and she just wanted to be there with Santana forever.

They both heard a cough which caused them to pull apart and look at the door, they were both blushing when they saw Kurt standing there with his puffy eyes and smile.

"I guess you're feeling totally fine now."

Santana smiled and winked at Kurt.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow or something, bye."

"Bye!"

Kurt stopped at the door with his back towards them and his head hanging looking at the floor.

"Once again, sorry."

He left before Santana could say anything back, she didn't want Kurt to feel at fault. She didn't want any of them to feel at fault for what happened because she wouldn't take it back. She would of rather that happened then the person to of done it to Quinn because Quinn would have just stood there motionlessly. She was glad that she did it for Quinn and that was all that mattered.

A/N: So sorry about the wait guys! This chapter is longer than most, Santana's so cute it warms my heart. If any of you guys are into Brittana check out my other story, that's the other reason why it might take me a while longer to update. Reviews would be nice and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

That night, despite Santana telling Quinn that she was totally okay it didn't change the way Quinn saw things. Quinn was acting like as if Santana was glass and that she would break the second she made contact with something. So saying that Quinn was being careful with Santana was an understatement.

"Quinn, like I've said for the last 10 minutes, I'm totally fine. You don't need to sit there on the chair and watch me sleep, it's a bit creepy you know. And I don't get why I'm on bed rest, I want to go out and do something!"

Quinn just totally ignored Santana and focused on reading her book. It was Nicolas Spark's novel, no surprise there. Santana just groaned and threw her body onto the bed and pulled the pillow over her head and screamed into it. Quinn then looked up and quickly rushed to her side and pulled the pillow out of her head.

"Are you crazy Santana?"

"No but you are."

"Ha Ha Ha. You're funny, now shut up and scoot over."

Santana did as she was told and shoved to the other side to make some room for Quinn. Quinn dipped into the bed and squeezed into Santana even though it was a queen bed. Quinn put her arm around Santana's head and ushered it onto her shoulder.

"It's the best I can do since I won't let you out."

Santana didn't disagree.

_This is even better than exploring Melbourne. _

Santana put her head over Quinn's chest. Quinn blushed at first but the redness in her face slowly crept away when she realized that Santana was just listening to Quinn's heartbeat, well she hoped she was.

Santana knew how good Quinn's breasts felt but that thought quickly flew away when her ear picked up the pace of Quinn's steady heartbeats. The sound calmed her body and made her feel at ease so she just stayed like that with her eyes closed. Quinn was brushing her hand through Santana's hair as she continued reading her book.

_If only finding love was as magical as Nicholas Spark's novels. _

Quinn wondered back to high school and thought about her previous boyfriends, Finn, Puck and Sam. She wasn't in love with any of them, maybe Sam a bit but that was about it. The only reason she dated Finn in the first place was to keep him away from Rachel.

"Quinn."

Quinn gave Santana a 'hm' as a reply.

"What are you thinking about?"

It took awhile for Quinn to reply though, the silence hanging in the air was almost suffocating. Santana wanted to know what was making Quinn's body tense up so hard. She didn't want to push Quinn further by asking her again because for some gutsy reason she knew that Quinn would reply in the end so she gave her time to regain the ability to speak up.

"My first love."

Santana didn't know why but when she heard that her hand had clenched a bit. Maybe it was because she was thinking of her first love, Brittany or it could be because Santana didn't want Quinn to be thinking about her first love while they were snuggling in bed together. Either way, both of the thoughts gave her an uneasy feeling. Santana didn't reply and she hoped that Quinn would take that as a sign to continue, she didn't have the energy to question too much.

"Her name is Rachel Berry."

Quinn let out a strangled laugh after she said that which caused Santana to raise one of her eyebrow but she stayed quiet with her eyes closed.

"I used to bully her, it was horrible."

Quinn stopped and let out a breath before she continued.

"I dated this guy Finn Hudson in junior year, he was my first boyfriend. I dated Puck too and Puck ended up dating Rachel as well. Ironically the only reason I dated Finn was because of Rachel herself. That moment when I saw the way her eyes lit up when Finn had walked past, I knew that I had to snatch Finn at the first chance I could. I didn't want Finn, but I couldn't let him have Rachel but that didn't last for too long."

Santana hugged Quinn tighter and buried her head further into Quinn.

"Finn was Rachel's first love and believe it or not but I was Finn's first love. Yeah, I know. It's pretty confusing. Anyways after senior year when we all had to go our separate ways they had already broken up. We met up at every chance we got and every single time I met her, my head still wouldn't get wrapped around the idea that it was me that was in Newyork with Rachel, not Finn or Puck or any of her exes, just me. That thought practically gave me the chance I could to pursue the relationship further. So we dated for awhile, and when I say awhile I mean around 2 years. Yet I always had these insecurities lurking around the back of my head, it was always the same thing. I always wondered if the only reason Rachel dated me was because she wanted to get back at Finn to make him jealous."

Santana could feel the warm tears that were falling onto her face now which caused her to open her eyes and look up at Quinn. Quinn didn't notice though, Quinn looked like she was just in her own little world. Maybe this was the first time Quinn had said this out loud and the thought of Quinn being alone and having to deal with this made Santana's heart break. Santana knew that the only reason why Quinn had gotten kicked out of her house was because she had enough courage to tell her parents that she was falling in love with a girl. That girl was Rachel Berry, everything happened because despite the fact that she knew she was going to get in trouble she still did it for Rachel.

Santana sat up and gently placed one of her hand on Quinn's cheek as her other hand wiped away Quinn's tears. Then she slowly moved closer into Quinn and placed the gentlest touch of her lips onto Quinn's. She didn't know what she was doing, her body just urged her to do it. She just wanted to take away the pain from Quinn. But it had seemed to work because Quinn snapped out of her gaze and looked into Santana's eyes.

When Quinn saw the warm brown in Santana's eyes she regained enough courage to continue.

"Well one time we saw Finn again, we went to a party that Puck hosted and we didn't know that they still stayed in contact and it was silly of us to think that he wouldn't be there. And when we saw Finn everything just broke apart I guess. We were in the middle of an argument earlier that week and when we saw him... everything just fell apart. All the insecurities came back to me. That night Finn kept flirting with me shamelessly even though he knew that I and Rachel were in a relationship and that ticked Rachel off. Sadly enough, I didn't know if Rachel was jealous and angry for the right reasons. I didn't know if she was jealous at me or at Finn. I wanted her to march up to Finn and to tell him to stop flirting with me because it made me felt uncomfortable and that I was hers but she didn't. I sat there the whole night wondering to myself if she wanted me or Finn after all these years and well I guess I got my answer to my question later on that night."

Images started rushing into Quinn's head about what happened next and her breath hitched, tears were falling nonstop and she wanted to pull her hand up to her face and burry it in there and just hide but before she had the chance to she felt a hand hold her at her wrist to stop her from doing so. So she lifted her gaze and looked at Santana and once she saw the look in Santana's eyes she knew that she could muster up the courage to at least mumble the last words before she could embrace herself into the warm touch. So she took a huge breath and prepared herself.

"I walked into them having sex."

After Quinn had finished her sentence she had reached into Santana and planted a kiss on her. Santana could hear the muffled cries from Quinn even though her lips were shut and were on hers. It wasn't one of those kisses that said kiss me and make everything better or kiss me so I could forget about it but it was a kiss that said what Quinn couldn't say herself. It simple said and meant 'hold me.' So that is exactly what did Santana did. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's whole body and sat there letting Quinn break down on her.

After awhile Quinn had calmed down but she still had her face placed on the crook of Santana's shoulders.

"Why didn't she pick me? Am I not worth it?"

Quinn mumbled silently into Santana's skin.

Santana wanted to make everything better, she wanted to kiss Quinn passionately and to tell her that she was amazing and anyone would be lucky to have her. She wanted to take her pain away but she couldn't do that without feeling guilty. The thought of Quinn thinking that she wasn't worth it made Santana cry. Her tears were silent so she brushed them off her face before they had the chance to fall onto Quinn's face.

Santana knew that it was getting tiring for Quinn to stay like that in that position so she moved Quinn and placed her onto the pillow. She stayed awake until she thought that Quinn was asleep. Santana felt like a coward for doing it, but not saying anything at all would've probably made her thoughts eat her up alive so she spoke into the silence.

Quinn didn't want to keep Santana up, she knew Santana was being a good friend and was waiting for her to sleep before she could so she just stayed still and hoped Santana thought she had fallen asleep. Quinn got sleepy though but before she could fall asleep she heard Santana mumble something into the darkness.

"You're worth it."

In the morning Quinn woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs cooking, she opened her eyes and rubbed it. It felt all puffy and red from all the crying she did, she didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't want to do anything at all, she wanted to just crawl under the blankets and she wished that everything would go away but she couldn't do that. After all she was lucky enough to be in a country far away from her troubles and she was very lucky to have met Santana.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Santana standing there at the door with a tray in her hand. Santana came over to Quinn and placed the tray on the bed and brushed Quinn's hair out of her eyes.

Quinn smiled and started eating her food. She wanted to ask Santana about what she had said last night but she didn't.

_Santana must have said it after she thought I was asleep for a reason._

Quinn looked like she wanted to say something to Santana but Santana didn't want to push her so she just left it.

"Thanks, I owe you. This is like the second time you've made me breakfast in bed."

Santana just chuckled and shrugged like it didn't matter.

"I wouldn't mind making breakfast for you forever."

Quinn froze and her postured changed, she sat straight up and her eyes were wide. It took a moment for Santana to recoil what she had said which made her eyes bulge in shock at her words. Even if it was a joke, it was a terrible flirty one.

_Holy crap, did I just say that? What the actual fuck? When have I ever promised forever for anyone?_

Luckily Santana was saved because she heard her phone ring from the kitchen, she thanked herself for being a lazy slob enough to leave it there so she quickly got up and practically ran into the kitchen. Quinn laughed and decided she would save Santana from the embarrassment but that didn't mean she couldn't bring it up another time.

Santana came back in a few minutes later and stood at the door awkwardly deciding or not she should enter because she really didn't want to deal with what she had said before but when she saw Quinn just sitting there eating she walked in.

"So that was Kurt, he was checking up on me and asked if we wanted to hang out and when I said no he sounded like he was going to faint from guilt so I told him you were feeling sick. Figured you wouldn't feel like doing anything today."

"Thanks."

_I love how thoughtful you are. _

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn looked up at Santana which made Santana chuckle because there was a piece of toast at the end of Quinn's mouth. She brushed the food out of her mouth and then continued on.

"If you wanted to talk about um last night some more..."

Santana stoped when she saw Quinn's face drop.

"No you don't have to! It's just I'm here for you."

"You're right, I should though."

"I am?"

"Yeah. I've been bottling it in for awhile."

After Quinn finished with her food Santana suggested they should get out of the room because they had been in there for too long, they needed fresh air. They didn't go very far though because Quinn had wanted to stop at the river where they had walked along a few days ago, Santana wanted to go somewhere more special though but when Quinn said "it's our spot though" with a huge grin on her face Santana obviously couldn't resist.

So there they were, sitting together at 'their spot' looking into the distance. Santana knew that Quinn wanted to talk yet she didn't know what to say so she decided to ask the questions this time.

"What happened afterwards?"

"They realized that I had entered and when Rachel looked at me I saw a whole bunch of emotions rush through her face. First surprised, panic, guilt and then regret, but I left before she could say anything anymore. I cooped myself up at my friend's house and didn't leave for days because I obviously couldn't go back to the house me and her lived in together, pathetic I know. She tried calling me a bunch of times, there were many texts, emails, voicemails and even letters as well. Finn had tried getting in contact with me too. I just had to get away so well here I am, in Australia."

Santana knew that if she dwelled on the question too much Quinn would break again so she tried distracting her with as many questions as she could.

"Is there any reason why you went Australia?"

"Yeah, I have family over here and I was planning to stay with them before..."

"Before?"

Quinn poked Santana's nose and said "you."

Santana blushed and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Are you planning to visit them?"

"Maybe."

"You should, I'd like to come too."

"You uh... want to visit my family?"

"Yeah, they better be as hot as you though."

_Fuck. Did I seriously just say that? That's kind of gross thinking of her family like that. What the heck. Why am I so straight forward when I'm around her. _

Quinn smirked at the compliment.

"Sure."

"Sure what?"

"We can go meet them."

Quinn's face was flushed, but she was trying to keep her cool. Santana thought Quinn was blushing at the comment she made before but she was wrong. She realized that she was still holding Quinn's hand tightly.

"Shit sorry."

Santana quickly pulled her hand away and tried to hide her deep red face.

Quinn felt sad, the warm feeling that was flowing through her body was gone now.

"YOU LIAR!"

Both the girls turned around to see a frustrated Kurt marching over to them with Blaine on his heels looking amused yet trying to keep the same face as Kurt.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of Kurt?"

"You're full of shit Santana! Quinn is totally fine."

Santana chuckled and rolled her eye at how dramatic Kurt was being.

"So you decided to stalk us?"

"No! Blaine and I were being good friends and we decided to visit you guys."

After the two play quarrelled for a bit Blaine and Quinn had decided to pull them apart.

"Kurt, calm down. Santana, Kurt and I just wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come to Luna Park. It's like their 5th anniversary or some shit so there's going to be fireworks and whatever."

"Stop playing it so cool Blaine, I know you like fireworks as much as I do."

Blaine blushed at Kurt's remark and looked elsewhere.

_Oh Blaine Anderson you are so whipped. _

Santana decided to take it upon herself to make the whipping noise.

"Like you're any better, Santana."

Kurt laughed out loud while Quinn just blushed.

So a cab ride and 30 minutes later they were at the front gate of Luna park waiting in the queue.

"Oh my fucken gosh Kurt. The line is so long, I don't get why you would drag us here."

But Kurt and Blaine couldn't hear them because they were too busy posing on their iPhones.

After about an hour wait they finally made it to the front desk.

"18 and under are only $30."

The front clerk said to them. Santana handed a $30 over with the other two boys while Quinn placed a $50 note on the desk.

"Don't you have a $30 Quinn? Don't worry I got it."

"No, I'm not 18."

All three of them looked equally surprised.

They ushered in and Kurt and Blaine headed over to find a map for them.

"What do you mean you're not 18?!"

"Sounds like exactly as it is Santana."

"All this time I thought you were 18!"

"I do go to college."

"What?! Oh my gosh, where?"

"Yale."

"Dayum. I'm impressed."

Quinn just blinked and grabbed Santana's hand as she ran away from the two boys. Although Quinn loved and adored them, she just wanted to hang with Santana for now. The two girls went to the food court and purchased some hot chips and sat down.

"Wait. I just realized."

"What?"

"If you go to Yale then why did you say you live in New York?"

"Because I do."

Santana was still lost.

"Rachel goes to NYADA, and she didn't want to live in New Haven. So I wake up extra early in the morning just to get ready and catch the train."

"What the actual fuck Quinn? Doesn't that take hours."

Quinn just shrugged nonchalantly like it meant nothing and it wasn't a bother. Santana was so mind blown, how could Rachel treat Quinn so shit? Santana's blood was boiling and she wanted to catch the earliest plane back to New York just so she could slap Rachel so hard. Quinn knew that Santana practically was pissed off by now so she stayed quiet and enjoyed her food.

"Hey Santana."

"Yes Quinn?"

"Why did you come to Australia?"

"I told you already, I needed some ti-"

"No. I know you said that, but why did you really come to Australia?"

"I needed to think. To get away from Lima for a bit."

Quinn knew she wouldn't be getting anything else from Santana anymore. So she stayed quiet.

Santana on the other hand felt like a jerk, Quinn has been sharing so much private stuff to Santana while Santana has stayed secretive as ever.

"I have a best friend named Brittany at home."

That was all Santana was going to say to Quinn. She wasn't going to say that her and Brittany were kind of in a relationship or anything else.

Quinn didn't know if Santana was trying to change the subject or not but this was the first time she had heard something about Santana besides about her family so she was intrigued and giddy.

"Oh yeah? How's she like?"

"Amazing, beautiful, magnificent. She dances as well."

Quinn felt a pang of jealously but she couldn't help but smile, this was the first time Santana had ever talked about someone with a genuine smile in her face. Quinn wondered if Santana would ever talk about her like that.

"Uh... How's Rachel?"

Quinn hesitated but she saw curiosity in Santana's eye with a hint of cowardness for asking the question. Quinn hated it when people sympathized her, she loathed it. So she answered the question straight up with no hesitation afterwards. Her words were clear and straight.

"Talented, beautiful, caring. Practically everything you could look for in a gal."

"So caring that she cheated on you?"

The moment Santana said that she covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say that, she wasn't supposed to say that yet she meant it. Santana didn't know what had happened but when Quinn had talked about Rachel and described her so magnificently Santana felt a burning rage. She was furious and mostly jealous. She didn't know why she was but she felt possessive and she was thrown off when she had realized why.

She wanted Quinn to talk about her that way, she couldn't handle the way Quinn's eyes would light up a bit. After all Rachel had put her through as well. Usually Santana had more control though.

Once those words had left Santana's mouth Quinn's eyes went dark. Her smile had shaped into a thin line now. But even though Quinn tried her hardest to look angry Santana knew that tears wanted to break down all of Quinn's walls right now. So Santana got out of her seat and sat next to Quinn and just hugged her. She drew circles on Quinn's arms and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

Quinn wanted to be angry at Santana. She wanted to yell and snark at her but she couldn't because she knew that what Santana had said was true.

Later Kurt and Blaine had found the two girls sitting on one of the tables. Kurt pulled out his iPhone and snapped a quick photo of them before they had realized. He then pulled them up and gathered them to where the spot of the fireworks were going to light up. There were too many people and Blaine knew that there was no way they were going to get a great view so he wondered his eyes around until he saw a Ferris wheel and pointed it at Kurt excitedly.

"Good idea Blaine! Guys, we'll go on the Ferris wheel so we'll be at the top when it goes off, better view."

They went over to the guy and paid admission and then went in one carriage. Santana would've liked it better if they went on separate ones but she didn't want to be obvious so she didn't say anything.

Once they jumped on, the Ferris wheel rotated slowly so everyone else would have a fair chance of looking at it. Santana linked her hands with Quinn's and laid her head onto Quinn's shoulders. Kurt and Blaine were too busy getting comfortable with each other as well. They saw everyone slowly count down and they were lucky enough to be at that top when all the fireworks started to explode.

It started with a few but then quickly spread to dozens. All the bright and vibrant lights and colours were so amazing and magnificent. And it was in that moment that Quinn had lost herself.

Everything around her had disappeared and the only thing her hazel eyes could see was the person lying on her shoulders as the lights in the background dimmed her beautiful face. Nothing else mattered at that moment because all she could hear was the soothing sound of Santana's breathing, all she could feel was the tingly touch on her hand and her heat beat rising. In that stop of time Quinn didn't only feel like she wanted to protect Santana but she felt like she was safe with Santana as well. She felt complete and contented even though it was only a tiny moment in her life, it was one her best. It might've been quick but for that period of time, Quinn could picture herself standing in front of the very destructible walls she had built over the years, she had finally and very slowly broken down the walls by pieces.

So when Santana realized she was holding onto Quinn's hand for too long and pulled it away, instead of letting it go like the first time Quinn firmly held the grip.

It was then and in that moment where Quinn Fabray had realized that she had fallen for Santana pretty damn hard.

A/N: Okay so this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one but I've been super busy! I finally got a part time job and that was a huge pain in the ass because I got transferred so many times. I had social to worry about. Subject selections are coming up and I'm totally clueless. Next week I have two tests and an interview for my subject selection at my new school so I won't be updating that week so I'd probably work on the next chapter in two weeks. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated and they let me know that I'm not writing for no one.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is in Quinn's POV.

That night we didn't end up going clubbing. We went to bed as soon as we got home, in my room. Santana had just walked into my room without realizing it, or maybe she did. It would definitely be better if it was the latter though. As soon as she jumped into bed she had fallen asleep straight away cuddling right next to me, it's like some routine now, whenever we get into bed we just have the need to touch each other. My body was begging for rest and sleep but my mind obviously wasn't on the same page because it turns out later on that I didn't even get one blink of sleep. I remember the moment at the Ferris wheel, it was vivid and intoxicating. I had never felt that sensation before, well maybe besides that one time in junior year.

"_Who's she?"_

_I asked Puck as he was coming back from throwing a slushy at someone. _

"_Some girl who dresses like a weirdo, we've been giving her shit since freshmen because she has this crazy thing for singing."_

_I turned my attention back to the girl and took in her appearance. She was cute, her nose was just a bit bigger than average but it looked good on her. She did dress pretty weird though. There was icy liquids dripping from the ends of her hair and her whole outfit was ruined, she was frozen in place. She counted to 10 in tiny little breaths and then walked towards the toilet. _

_I was going to follow her until Puck stopped me._

"_Bottom of the food chain Fabray."_

_So I just left it at that. _

_On that same day when driving back home, halfway I had realized that I had forgotten my Bio textbooks back at school. So I turned around and went to grab my books and the school was empty, it was a Friday night and there was a party at Puckerman's. So I was at my locker and from afar I heard a faint distant sound that I was drawn to. So on instinct I followed it and it lead me to the auditorium. _

_And call it fate or whatever, but if I hadn't came back for my books I would've never fallen for Rachel._

_I opened the doors but she didn't realize me, she had her eyes closed and was too into her singing to recognize there was another presence. So I took a seat on the far right corner and took it in. I will always remember the way the sound of her voice gave my arms goose bumps, how beautiful she looked on stage and how much passion she had. _

_It was that day I had realized I had fallen for Rachel Berry._

I shook my head and returned back to reality, tears were on the verge of falling. I took a look at Santana, she didn't make me feel lost, useless, unwanted or even not worth it. Instead I felt protected and safe and most of all happy. I smiled to myself and thought about the day right before I got on the plane.

I was actually planning to go to Italy but I had no idea how I had lost my ticket, I ran around the room searching in every place. My whole house was unstable by the end of it but I still needed to get away so I went to the travels agency and ordered a plane ticket to Australia because it was cheaper and I had never visited it. If I hadn't got the ticket to Australia or lost the one to Italy then I would probably be pigging on gelatos right now but instead I'm here in this apartment in this wonderful place with this beautiful woman in my arms.

So I had decided that, my meeting with Santana is definitely fate.

A/N: Okay so this is just a filler chapter, I'm sorry! I wanted to give you guys an insight on Quinn's thoughts as well and a little bit about more of her past with Rachel.


End file.
